Flirt
by Kaidious
Summary: One as flirt, one as host. They play an agreement and you wonder who wins. Yullen. AU. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot.

**Warnings : Yaoi(manxman), lemon, too long paragraphs/sentences/parts, possible change of writing styles here and there because i wrote it on A LOT of different days, the jobs are whatever i say they are**.

_Summary: One as flirt, one as host. They play an agreement and you wonder who wins._

;

God, i finally finished this!

Okay, I was just lazing on the bed one afternoon and suddenly everything from the beginning to the end just went into my head through the hours; and i just had to jump up and write it. Although i definitely did not finish it on that day. I had barely just finished it four minutes ago.

Hope you like.

* * *

><p>Lights of rainbow swerved disorderly above his head as hippy music ran somewhere in the background, further away from where he sat, and nearer to the populated dance floor. The usual buzz of the bar's crowd swam around him and into his ears.<p>

_Clank. _He downed another glass of beer he had poured from one of the cans sitting neatly beside his right elbow. What beer was it, he wondered, being he never bothered with their names.

"Bad day, Shounen?" a seemingly husky voice tore itself prominent from the mass of dull but ever present noise.

"Don't call me that Tyki," Allen Walker answered albeit begrudgingly. He glanced up from the bronze liquid in his glass and looked at his friend, one of the best bartenders of the place. "Kinda."

The man before him whose skin color obviously cried tanned raised a black eyebrow at him. "Something off?" he asked.

Allen raised his own white one back. "Rather, the lack of." He commented dryly before grabbing a can and refilled his glass.

Tyki smiled knowingly. Raising a hand, he messed the white locks before him. "Oh well, the life of a flirt?"

Allen snorted, ruffled his own hair and downed his glass. A pause lingered before a sigh escaped. "Yeah right. Thanks to that bastard."

The man smiled again as he wiped a metal shaker with a silk, before suddenly nudging his elbow with cold metal. Allen looked up again, tensing up as he got the hint.

Just at the moment, two arms wrapped his right arm tightly. Warmth enveloped his back and hand as the person pressed close. A head rested on his right shoulder and nuzzled.

"Allennnnnnn," the voice whined.

Quickly, the white haired subtly removed the presence on his shoulder and turned himself around to face the person. It was a brunette this time. Allen's smile appeared automatically. "Hello dear."

The woman huffed and sat herself on another high stool on Allen's right. "Got ranted at by my boss again. Such an ass he is." And it started. But his smile never left his face, kept on as if super-glued.

Somehow or another, recently, it seemed everyone who came had some problems to whine about. Be it their boss, colleague, life rival, siblings or lovers – everyone had things to rant. The last being the one which pissed him off the most, of course. He was one perfect teenager, without an "other-half", so he definitely did not need to hear complaining about other people's lovers fight. But well, what could he do but smile like he always did and hear them out? It was his job any way. At least it was just about work this time, Allen noted.

Grey eyes wandered the crowd behind them pointlessly, simply not listening but acting as if he was with a nod ever so often. At the corner of his eye, he noticed Tyki apparently walking away from them to serve some imaginary customer. "Wow darling, that's low," he commented when he thought it was about time to speak to indicate, more like pretend, that he was listening to whatever it was the brunette was talking.

"Isn't it?" the woman cried, slammed a palm onto the bar top, called across to a bartender for alcohol and turned back to Allen. "It's like what the hell!"

Allen was not listening anymore. In fact, any thoughts of the brunette vanished into thin air as he caught sight of a certain someone he knew he had never seen before. But his eyes just could not tear themselves away, as the object of his attention stood and left a group gathered around a private table- with high sofa walls engulfing them in a semi-circle. Hardly anyone caught his eye in his eighteen years of teenage, and this person was about the first in years. He knew he had to get that person's name, at the very least. "I need the gents," he told the brunette briefly who had kept on talking all the while. Then he went after the person who had such an outstanding air of elegance and dignity. He was going to get his or her name, even if he had to use all the charms he had. He was not going to be the Destroyer of Time for nothing.

…

…

He swerved his glass of ice cold beer with his left hand.

"The answer is… one goes AHHHHH and the other goes EHHHHH!" The red suited man in a top hat declared, slamming his glass onto the glass table with a laugh. "Hahahhaha!"

And the rest followed suit, forced laugh from men and unstoppable giggling from the women, except for the slim fury haired woman that currently had her arms around his waist and was hugging his right like a teddy bear. It is either he had a customer with more character that night. Or, a customer in a bad mood.

"That's not funny," the woman right next to her stated curtly.

The table went quiet in that second. He felt her hugging just more tightly and her face pressed deeper into his chest, as if feeling bad for her rudeness. And then he did not miss the look the man in red suit threw him, suggestive but demanding. Kanda sighed. So that was the main reason he was called there. He laid his glass on the table. With practiced hands, he coaxed the chin of the woman leaning on him up. _Che_. Cobalt looked into coal black, giving her his best _look_. "Don't be a spoilsport dar," he all but whispered into her ears.

The reaction was immediate. The woman tensed, straightened like a robot, no longer hugging him, and turned to her glass of alcohol, gulping it down like there was no tomorrow. With a solid clank, the glass quickly returned to the table as she wiped her mouth. A pause. "F-fine. Tell another joke." Kanda could sport a tinge of blush over her cheeks, which he knew definitely was not from the drink, and could not help but feel pleased with himself.

Slowly, the woman leaned back on him, seemingly displaced from her previously dark mood and snuggled. His right arm went automatically to slang around her shoulders. He looked to the man in the too bright red suit. Finding a smile on the man's face, Kanda had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Ah well, I'd do have another joke…" the man began ominously, glancing each and every one of them around the table before clearing his throat. And it went on.

A couple more rounds of cold jokes thrown out onto the table and suddenly, he could feel the change in mood of the customer he was 'cuddling' with. As if the alcohol started to have an effect on the woman, he felt kisses being laid on his collarbone one after another and turned his eyes on her. She smiled and her left hand which was surrounding his waist started roaming ever slowly up his back, under his dress shirt. A shiver ran up his spine, tingling. Kanda stared at her blankly as he thought for a moment, before leaning forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead himself. He used her moment of lag to stand up from the embrace, and smirked signaturely to nobody in particular. "Gotta go." He announced quickly and walked away from the table without a backward glance.

Walking in strides, Kanda reached the room for staff in minutes. He lugged its door open and slammed it shut. He stalked to his locker and gruffly stuffed his key in. Seeing his own reflection in the mirror of the locker, he glared as murderously as he felt.

"What happened Yuu-chan? Did someone touch you again?" a presence of another decided to make itself known as abrupt as his entering the room. And he did not need to turn to know who it was.

"Che." Kanda grunted begrudgingly.

"Not again Yuu-chan!" the other whined, and there was the sound of newspaper crushing. "At this rate you would NEVER get your tips. You JUST know you had to stay until the end in order for tips, or else they only pay for the basics at the counter – it's the unspoken rule damn it!" A thud hit his head. "You would've earned BUCKETS if you just ignore that little touching; you know how you're one of the popular picks."

The Japanese whirled to face his red haired _friend_ sitting about half a room away with crushed newspapers, probably from after reading, and growled defensively of himself. "Stop that newspaper throwing you Usagi." He untied the hair tie tying his raven locks in a side ponytail in a rough pull, frustrated. "You fucking know it's not like I _don't_ want the tips, but can't they just keep their hands to themselves!"

The other rolled his emerald eyes at him. "Yuu-chan may I know what job are we doing." It was not a question. Kanda narrowed cobalt at him. "It's not at all normal, Lavi. We're hosts, not some fucking—"  
>He could not find the word. He slammed his locker door shut without looking. "You know what I mean."<p>

The redhead raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "You're over sensitive with the issue ne," Lavi said.

"You people are just fucking immune," Kanda sneered and leaned against the lockers, choosing to direct his glower on the opposite wall. After minutes, he was suddenly up and opening his locker. Grabbing his other set of keys from it and locking it, he stalked out of the room as quickly as he came. "Off" was the last word resonated in the room as the door slammed shut once more. He did not hear the sigh produced by the remaining occupant of the room.

…

…

Allen scanned the crowd impatiently. Could he have missed whoever it was? Did that person left already? It made him oddly anxious. With one gloved hand, he messed his own white hair as he whirled on his heels, eyes searching.

A figure emerged from his right, approaching, and Allen subtly turned away and acted as if he had not noticed the look that lady had given him. After she passed him by with an audible sound of displeasure, the white- haired edged nearer to the staff area quickly, avoiding any future possible invitations from customers, and leant heavily on the driftwood skinned wall with a sigh. He crossed his arms, deciding to just wait. _If fate has it, it will be there…_

_It will be there…_

_It will be there…_

He tapped his finger on his forearm for the ninety-eighth time, he was counting. Should he just go back? There was a high possibility that whoever that person who caught his eye was had left long ago. But his mind kept itself on that aura of pride that person emitted so distinguish… As strange as it was, it was magnetic the way it called out to him. Another scan of the crowd moving to the music, now one with a slower tempo, without avail pushed him to decide to move on with it. With a sigh he righted and turned to head back to the bar. He knocked into someone taller.

"Sorry-"The white-haired slurred quickly and was about to get past the person when a hand grabbed his.

Brow already beginning to arch inward as he was not in the best mood, he pulled at the hand on his and turned to retort. He did not, however. His mouth went dry when he found himself being glared at by an, definitely, Asian. And he needed not any more to recognize him. This was the person that left such an impression on him simply from afar.

"Fucking watch where you are going," the person growled at him.

His eyes widened in disbelief at the rudeness that was thrown in his face. "Hey!" he started without thinking. "You don't need to go that far!"

"Che. I do as I like, moyashi." And that person was gone, leaving him blinking in confusion. Noticing that the other was leaving, Allen could not help but go after him despite all that happened. He had told himself he would get this person's name – he was not about to defy his interest in years, even if it was a crude guy.

Reaching the man, Allen grabbed his shoulder without reservation. A motion to shrug off his hand happened, and the long haired Asian turned a glare on him. The white-haired cleared his throat at the attention, but was suddenly at a lost of words. What was he going to say? But the man was leaving again, and he knew it was then or never. Taking the few steps forward to match their pace, Allen inclined his shoulders forward casually to exchange glances with the man from beneath his hair. When he caught suspicious cobalt, he decided to risk it.

"How about a drink?"

And then, there, it was out in the open. It was either a give or a take, a blatant yes or no. If it was negative, he had to let it go. Allen knew he was being downright straightforward this time, but it seemed it would not work any other ways with that obviously short tempered person. Besides, nobody was _that _innocent or conservative if they visit a place such as where he worked.

The Asian halted in his tracks, Allen mimicked.

A pause.

And then, horrendously unexpected, the man half smirked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine, why not?"

Allen could not have been more surprised at the hundred and eighty change in personality.

…

…

Kanda looked the person currently sitting left of him from the corner of his eyes. It was slight, but his sharp eyes had caught the white-haired boy fidgeting in his seat, which was amusing considering who that person was.

"Your beers, sirs." The tanned bartender informed them and Kanda gave a quiet thanks.

A hand went to his glass, and tentatively he took a sip. Somewhere in the back of his head, he noted the change of song on the dance floor.

"So, what did you say your name was?" the other started. It was so typical that the Japanese had to refrain from a snort.

Kanda leant his right elbow on the tall bar, glass still in hand, and placed his chin on the back of his right hand leisurely. He searched for the other's eyes and when he caught it, replied. "Che. I didn't."

The boy raised an eyebrow at him. Kanda did not answer, merely staring on apathetically. He wanted to see how the person would go about with it.

"Well then. I'm Allen, Allen Walker." Kanda bit his inner mouth to stop an outburst of a much out-of-character laugh. He had never thought one day he would hear THE Allen Walker introducing himself in such a situation. "Think you ever heard of me?"

He let a smirk slip on his face. "I guess." A pause, and he decided to play along.

"Kanda Yuu, call me Kanda."

"You're Japanese?" Allen Walker seemed truly surprised as he mirrored Kanda's position, leaning to his left to face him. Cobalt eyed the single white glove the white haired wore.

"Don't I look it?" Kanda moved his gaze away lazily and took another sip.

"Not really…" The other trailed off as he, too, started drinking.

Kanda pondered for a moment whether to continue the play or not. Then he started instead, "You work here?"

The boy seemingly lit up as he realized Kanda was striking a conversation. "Sure. Well, there's two types working socially here," Allen Walker looked at him. "Hosts and flirts. Me… the latter, as you would know if you heard of me."

Kanda nodded non-committedly. Right. As if he had not expected the talk concerning work when he had asked that. But it meant the Allen Walker did not know he worked there himself, too.

"What do you do, exactly?" The Japanese continued drinking.

"Erm," the other seemed to struggle for words. "People… come to me if they need a company… And then we... erm, socialize. After which they would usually pay me. " Allen said cautiously, as if trying to explain to a kid. A brief pause. "You don't frequent this place?"

Now, he had not expected that. He weighed his options to tell the truth. "Actually I do. I just never interacted with a flirt." It was the truth.

Allen Walker looked surprised, again. "So you go for the hosts huh?"

"Che." He decided he'd prefer the other not knowing he worked there.

Gloved fingers drummed on glass lightly. "Kanda… right?"

"Che."

And suddenly, the other's tone changed, seeming more pissed and to have diverted from what he initially wanted to say. "Do you do that often? Tch-ing…"

Cobalt slowly turned on grey, bordering on glowering.

And the other relented quickly, a good thing considering he was just that far from outright deadpanning, which would no doubt have the other skim away.

"Okay okay. So Kanda, your age?"

He calmed and raised an eyebrow at the white-haired.

"Twenty."

And the other blinked at him, dumbly to be precise.

"What?" his eyebrow was twitching at the look he received.

"Nothing…" the boy said, finally looking away, and then added. "Didn't expect you to be that much older. I'm eighteen."

And Kanda had to snort. "Two years is much older? I doubt your dictionary."

Then he downed his glass

…

…

Time seemed to go too fast.

The music had gotten slower and softer in the background, making the unusually low noise level so prominent that his ears begun to ring. Allen subtly glanced at the clock hung on the side of the rack of beer by Tyki, noting it was already four in the morning which meant the bar was going to close soon. It officially closes at four thirty in the morning and resumed at eight thirty at night. It also meant they would be parting soon.

Allen turned his gaze back onto the Japanese man next to him, drinking yet another cup of beer. Undeniably, he was surprised at how much Kanda Yuu could drink. Normal people get drunk or sick after a couple of rounds but the guy was drinking the seventh glass already. And he still seemed pretty rational.

For the time they had sat there on the bar, Allen Walker must say he learnt quite some bits about the Japanese man. Well, that guy was older and could hold his liquor well as he'd learnt. And the white haired could conclude that the man was a substantially reserved person in all aspects other than his mouth. Cursing and vulgarities were no rare dish, but the Japanese's answers to his queries were often short, to the point – and no more would be said. A dead reply of "because I fucking want to" to his question of why he had long hair also told Allen that man is the type that is an all-out direct and one that simply did whatever he wanted.

Allen tried not to roll his eyes at his own thoughts.

He took a sip off his own glass. "Don't you have work in the morning?"

The man seemed to tense at it. "No."

When the other faced his direction, Allen made a face to ask for explanation despite feeling a small relief in the back of his head. It meant more interaction time.

Cobalt seemingly flashed under the ray of color lights, and Allen thought he could sense a deep rooted stubbornness even through the other's irises.

"I work at night." Was the answer he'd gotten.

"That's… uncommon." Allen nodded slowly, pondering. "What do you wo-"

But he was abruptly cut mid sentence as the other got down from his seat. Grey eyes widened as he registered where it was all suddenly going. _Shit. Why?_

"I gotta go," the man reported, sweeping raven locks onto his right shoulder as he landed on ground.

Allen's heart sped.

He swiftly rotated the high seat to face the man, brain spinning to say something, anything.

"I'll drive you," he slipped almost instinctively.

Then he could almost spot a smirk on the other's face, almost, because it was gone as fast as it appeared. A dark eyebrow rose slowly at him as the raven haired cocked his head to the side, long locks shifting.

"I have car," Kanda Yuu so kindly stated.

"Then drive me." Allen replied back without missing a beat.

He got a weird look from the other as a response, followed shortly by a seemingly amused snort.

"Che," the other intoned, which Allen had already guessed was part of Kanda Yuu's usual throughout their interaction- a highly right on guess too. Although he still found it irritating.

With that said; the man whirled on his heels and started off. Allen would have thought he was utterly rejected and ignored and dumped, until he heard the Japanese's voice once more as a curtain of raven swished behind Kanda's back.

"Then we're leaving moyashi."

They walked silently to the car park situated underneath the bar, Allen following behind. Grey eyes wandered aimlessly, before catching on the fact he just past a glistening sliver car which was undoubtedly his; he knew because he washes it every day. His gloved hand thrummed lightly on his left pants pocket unconsciously, where his car keys were. So he wasn't going to ride his car that night – meaning no washing the next day. Allen bit down a half hearted sigh. He would never admit he was starting to be a clean freak, influenced by a CERTAIN man.

A short noise alerted him that they were nearing Kanda Yuu's car and he tuned back into attention to where he was heading.

They were approaching a sleek black sports car, which Allen recognized as a BMW; considering he had did some research on cars before he bought his own one. The raven haired strolled leisurely ahead, but still managing to emit _that_ aura as he walked, which had attracted him to begin with. Somewhere in the back of his head Allen wondered how the guy could be so elegant and prideful without trying. _Maybe it has something to do with his half assed character._

Kanda Yuu opened the door to the driver's seat with an air of casualty, slipping in so silently that only the final click of the door could be heard throughout the process. Then cobalt stared at him from behind the steering wheels, looking bored. Allen's eyebrow twitched when he realized the stare. Quickly, the white haired got in from the other door and fastened his seatbelt – he was one good citizen.

He took in the other's car – it was flawlessly clean, and virtually so empty it could pass off as being an unused car if not for the suspicious looking dark long case lying where others' tissue boxes and decorations would have been in front of the steering wheel. Even for someone neat like him, he had hung two small ornaments in his car, placed a pillow on his seat and placed windshields on the windows. But the guy's car is just, dead plain.

Soon he felt the surrounding brighten from the car park lights as the ceiling of the car retracted backwards into folds on the rear. Slender fingers gripped the steering wheel and Kanda Yuu spoke.

"So, are you going to tell me where you live?"

Allen pursed his lips, refraining from commenting that it was quite a cutting tone the Japanese used. Then suddenly as if he accepted it was just how the other spoke, he slumped back into the seat.

"Louvre Villa."

A pause halted in the air, and Allen knew he was going to remark something about money. Everyone asked when he told them where he lived.

Kanda Yuu didn't though.

"Che."

And the white haired rolled his eyes.

But he regretted the action as soon as the engine started and the Japanese pulled on the grip at his side.

His head went dizzy in a matter of seconds, made worse by his previous action, as the car rushed forward. He swore it was not _moving_, rather, _flying. _Cold night gushes beat violently against his face and his hair swept backward in a mess. The air pressure made breathing hard. Grey orbs shut close, unable to withstand the unrelenting wind.

"Th-the heck!" he shouted.

"Che, fear of speed, moyashi?" He could almost hear the arrogance in the other's voice.

Allen forced his eyes open to glare at the man. "It's illegal! Do you always drive like this?"

Kanda Yuu smirked right then, with raven locks somehow being so neatly thrown back and fluttering with the wind. The white haired nearly lost his train of thoughts. Very nearly. Nevertheless, against his will, he had still gaped in surprise before he even realized what he was doing

Recollecting himself, he tried to push back the threatening flame to his cheeks and continued.

"D-don't you ever get caught!" he silently cursed himself for the stutter. But admittedly, he was left in awe at the picture of the Japanese that just embedded into his mind.

Then the guy recomposed back into that apathetic face and sneered.

"Simple. They can never catch up." That hint of smugness again. "I modified the speed meter"

As if on cue, sirens started wailing and bright red and blue lights could be seen flashing in the rearview mirror. Allen gulped.

"Twice the speed it appears," the other added, seemingly proud.

"Erm…" All he wanted to do at that moment was to get out and run. He never liked the police, especially not when he was getting chased. It reminded him of the old times. However, he didn't know where they were - he never looked where they were going, and he was sure he can forget about his life if he even thought of jumping out of the car at the rate it was speeding.

"Che."

With that, the paddle was pushed harder and the red needle steered dangerously close to the end edge of the meter. He shut his eyes, leaving his life to fate. And he swore he felt his heart missed more than just a few beats. He seriously thought he was going to die. Everything was a frantic blur, a hazard memory. And honestly he'd rather not remember anything from the ride.

Just when distantly he thought the car must have turned quite some bends and he had long stopped hearing sirens, the car was swerving and screeching to a stop. Hands covered his ears out of reflex from the high pitch noise.

"BAKAANDA!" was the word ripped out from his throat just right before the car halted movement. He did not know where he himself got that from, actually. He just wanted to curse the man in his language – the only one he know being baka – and it just got slurred.

The world seemed to freeze.

"…What?" He felt cold eyes turned on him as he slowly opened his eyelids. And oh god, did his head spin. Licking his tongue, he pulled his poker face in his haze of grogginess. "I didn't say a thing."

He could tell the other did not believe him. But he heaved a sigh of relief when the raven haired decided to, for once, be nice and let it go.

"We're at the junction," the man declared. Then after a pause, added, "So are you walking to the left or the right?"

The white haired sighed. He knew the question would come out sooner or later. "Left."

Cobalt looked strangely at him, and the man's brows furrowed in seemingly deep contemplation. Knowing what the other must be thinking, Allen released his hold on his seatbelt which he never realized he had gripped onto during the crazy run, and leant his head on the recliner.

"I'm working there for a reason alright?"

Louvre Villa – one place renowned for its outstanding clash of residential arrangement. The two buildings were equally lavish from the exterior, but from the parking lot in the middle separating the buildings, which way one walks would be sufficient to tell about one's background. To the right would be the tower that resides the extremely poor lot – who could barely afford the necessities, and the left would be the exact opposite. Everyone would say the planner has a twisted mind, and Allen would not agree more.

"Che."

Allen just _had _to roll his eyes again.

When he felt his head settled after a long while, he unbuckled the seatbelt quickly and got out of the car. He walked tentatively over to the other door, knocking on the window when the man didn't come out. Kanda rolled it down after a glance at him.

"What." A monotone.

Allen cleared his throat. "Wanna come up to my apartment for a drink?"

"I'm sending _you_ home, for your information?" The man looked amused.

"Well… if you have time, I thought perhaps…" the white haired shrugged his shoulders.

"Hn." Pausing, the man seemed to contemplate. "I do have time tomorrow."

Allen blinked, unable to interpret the words. Then suddenly he caught on, and despite his mild disbelief that he heard something like that from the other, he could not help but let a smile creep over his face.

"Is Kanda Yuu asking for a date?"

The raven haired angled his head towards him and glowered piercingly from his seat. If Allen had been anyone else, he was sure they would have turned tail and leave. But Allen Walker was Allen Walker, isn't it.

Instinctively, he just glared back with a frown. And the glaring contest lasted for what seemed like eternity, his competitiveness in the heat of the moment refusing to let him back down. Only catching himself later, grey averted to the side quickly to prevent the building tension from escalating into a full blown fight. He had to admit he still wished to spend more time with the guy.

Kanda Yuu was… interesting.

"Well actually, now that I think of it, I don't have time tomorrow," was the biting answer thrown by the Japanese as Allen heard the engine starting.

Heart raced, and suddenly Allen panicked, losing his well known composure. He knew if the guy simply just left, there was a high chance they would never see each other again. After all, he hadn't even gotten the guy's contact.

"Hey you said you'd be coming tomorrow, so you have to come!" The white haired quickly said, ignoring the contradiction to his previous attitude.

Then the raven haired man leant back into his driver seat, and Allen swore the smugness was outright evident in his tone.

"Is _Allen Walker_ asking for a date?" A tinge of smirk pulled on the edge of Kanda Yuu's lips too.

He was already intending to reply when suddenly his mood darkened dramatically. White bangs hid shadowed eyes, as realization dawned on him. This Kanda Yuu was fucking playing with him.

"Well, then see you at 2 tomorrow morning." The man announced casually, and fingers pulled the gripper. "I'll be at the void deck of your tower."

And then Kanda Yuu was gone with the speed of light, leaving a cloud of mild grey gas in its wake.

…

…

The raven haired let out an amused snort when Allen Walker was out of sight.

_Allen Walker isn't really that big a shot in reality is it? _

He had thought the famous guy would have some sort of rack, but surprisingly the white haired did not. A naïve air seemed to hang around him, in fact.

Even going to the extent of asking him up on the first day, Kanda wondered if he had been that intriguing for the other. Somehow that thought made him oddly pleased. In his mind, he felt Allen Walker was one different soul too.

For one, he had not attempt to touch him throughout their interaction – which was, honestly, rare. And two, the other seemed to have, though underlying and hidden, an attitude too – which Kanda found the other's capability to piss him off oddly riveting.

Turning one last bend, his left hand turned the steering wheel to maneuver into a vacant parking slot while his right pulled the grip in one smooth move. The black car stopped neatly. Kanda pushed the button for the ceiling of the car to restore its original location, plucked out his car key, got out, slammed his door shut and locked it with the small remote.

He wasn't as rich as a certain Allen Walker. If he had been, he would not have been living in the shared apartment with the two annoying idiots and still working at that sort of place. Why then, one would wonder, did he own a car?

Because Kanda hated public transports. Those crowded place with people either groping him or cursing at him because he was part of the sardine in that pathetic smelly transport. And he refused to buy a goddamn car that goes slow like pork or one that shouts cheap shit. It goes against his principle and reputation.

And so, he got stuck working at the bar and living in that four-room flat.

Turning the knob after unlocking the door, he entered the relatively clean apartment which lights were still on, unexpectedly.

"Yuu-chan!" The familiar voice called, the syllable of his name ringing so sharply at his ear.

He side stepped to avoid the redhead that came pouncing at him. Kanda groaned and tripped him – or at least an attempt to. Lavi Bookman seemed just as capable of dodging his attacks as he himself was at avoiding the usagi.

"Shut the fuck up." He stated bluntly as he threw his keys onto the coffee table and strolled to the kitchen.

"Aww Yuu-chan is cold as usual…" Lavi called from the living room, and his eyebrow twitched at the name. Ignoring it, he pulled out his blue cup and poured water. He needed water after how many glasses of beer he drunk that night. Neutralization, or something.

A loud bump told him the guy had jumped onto the couch.

"You went first so I thought you would have been home earlier." A pause. "Where did you go?"

"Che." He did not particularly felt like explaining. "I met someone."

"Really? Who! Some hot babe? Or some hot guy…" The redhead trailed off suggestively, and Kanda turned and deadpanned at the man.

"Woah woah it's so early in the morning, can you guys stop talking so loudly?" Another voice interrupted, sleepiness evident.

"Che. Blame the usagi who's loud." Kanda supplied, before turning back to his water.

"Yuu's louder…" Lavi retorted lazily, and the Japanese swore that guy would fall asleep soon. Not that he could blame him for that one, it was nearly six in the morning.

Daisya stepped out of his room with his pillows in arms, sighed and sat himself beside the redhead. The night cap on his head could be heard jingling.

"Both of you are, idiots." Then the new guy with purple tattoos etched onto his cheeks yawned.

And when Kanda finished his drink and reentered the leaving room, both of them were asleep on the couch, mouth open wide like fishes. The redhead was even drooling. His eyebrow twitched again.

"Che. You mean both of _you _are the idiots." And he went into his room, slamming the door shut after helpfully. They didn't wake up.

…

The raven haired draped his right arm lazily over his eyes as stinging after noon rays sipped through the grey curtains.

Kanda let loose a small growl. He had slept unusually late, and combined with the number of glasses of beer he drank, his head was starting to hurt.

Staying in his position for some more, he then pushed himself up albeit unwillingly. Cobalt shot to glare at the digital clock on his bed dresser with a frown. _Half past twelve noon._

He flexed his fingers in front him, before getting up with a gigantic move to pull off his blanket.

He was donning a sleeveless black sweater that he had changed into before he slept, and a dark pair of jeans he had left on from the previous night. Kanda leant on one side of the wardrobe's opened door, looking at his rack of clothes with a stone face. Cobalt, however, was travelling meticulously from one end of his hanged clothes to the end. _Che._ Fingers moved into the tightly pressed bundle of clothes and easily fished out a dark purple coat, the Japanese then whirled and headed for the bathrooms, grabbing a elastic on his bedside dresser along the way.

His hands were comfortably tucked in the pockets of his coat when he had arrived at door of the restaurant he had 'breakfast' in daily even though its location was a good twenty minutes drive from his apartment. Clicking his tongue, his right hand slid out of his coat and opened the Japanese styled door.

A wave of noise from the already present customers made its way to the raven-haired's eardrums at the opening of the gate, and Kanda could not help but glare at the family at the table directly in front of the door. The room seemed to quieten at that, much to his satisfaction. Although a wave of seeming gossips ran through the place just a moment after. His eye twitched.

"Oh! And I thought you weren't coming today Kanda," a voice then chimed cheerfully the minute he slid the door close with a thud. His gaze shot to his far left where a head of brilliant pink stood out of the small window, and Kanda almost frowned. That face looked too happy. "You usually come at eleven."

Nevertheless, he had to get his meal. That was the reason he were there in the first place. Pacing and stopping a few steps away from the overly bright face, the Japanese crossed his arms, finding no need for explanation, looked at the chef. "Soba."

The man then pulled the edge of his lips horizontally like a child and chided, "You'd suffer malnutrition with your soba and dead face you know." But before the Japanese could retort, the pink haired man already escaped into the kitchen to prepare his order.

"Che."

As he waited for his meal, Kanda's gaze wandered over the afternoon crowd. People were mostly in groups, chattering away while eating. His eyes continued moving until he saw someone clad in a black hoodie, the top part up and covering hair, sitting alone before two mountains of bowls and plates that piled nearly to the ceiling – ones that were shifting dangerously as if it was going to topple any moment. Kanda had to fight an audible sound of disgust down – it would sound just be as unpleasant as the thought of consuming so much food.

"You should follow that boy's example Kanda," came the chef Jerry's – whose name he learnt over the many times he regulated the restaurant – voice once more. Turning back to the pink haired man, the Japanese narrowed his dark sapphire hues. "As if."

But all the man did was flash a tooth at him with a smile, acting ignorant of what he had just said.

He almost knew why the chef was so happy that day.

Kanda then spotted his order being cradled between the hands of the pink haired, deftly grabbing it immediately. He placed it on a brown tray, picking up two sticks to make a pair, left the window to look for a quiet spot.

So absorbed in his finding for a place where there were no such groups of noisy idiots around, the raven haired passed the boy in hoodie without realizing his hair was a stark rare white.

…

…

Allen thunked last stick of mitarashi dango onto a clay plate where another nine wooden sticks laid.

"Gochiso sama!" he declared happily and wiped his right sleeves over his lips. He glanced slightly to his left where his usual stack of plates and bowls sat… And realized he had ordered eight more dishes than usual. _Shit. _A groan involuntary made its way up his throat, before the white haired sighed. It was all that long haired man's fault that he got home later. When he gets home later, he sleeps later. When he sleeps later, he wakes up later. When he wakes up later, he gets hungrier. Or actually, maybe it was his own fault… Hehe…

He got up, dusted his bottoms and walked swiftly to the kitchen window which he knew his favorite chef Jerry could be found. Standing immobile before the window, he cleared his throat once and clasped his hand with elbows in a perfectly straight line. He lowered his head.

"SORRY I WILL WASH THE DISHES FOR THE PRICE OF THE EIGHT DISHES I COULD NOT PAY FOR!"

A pink head timely popped out of the black hole, hand holding a pan, and he could almost feel the chef's questioning gaze.

"Oh, you know I don't mind if you pay it next time Allen!" The chef chirped cheerfully. "You come here daily, there's no way you'd run away."

Grey orbs looked up guiltily. "But you know I hate to do that…"

The pink haired man shook his head so vigorously his braid seemed to be hypnotizing Allen. A sigh escaped as the chef frowned at him.

"The kitchen is sacred…" Allen muttered, knowing too well of that response.  
>"The kitchen is sacredddddd!" Jerry exclaimed passionately.<p>

"But I _have_ to do something!" the white-haired insisted, his gloved hand starting to move wildly.

The lens of the dark sunglasses Jerry wore, and which Allen never knew why he wore, glinted as the chef tilted his head up with his forefinger in thought. "Then let's see…"

The silence stalled.

And stalled.

And stalled.

And stalled.

And stalled.

And stalled.

And stalled.

And stalled.

And stalled.

And stalled.

And stalled.

And – "Well then, you can clear the tables and collect plates!"

Allen grinned, left hand returning to his side. "Sure."

Allen Walker was dutifully clearing the low tables in the Japanese restaurant, having taken off his coat and was wearing a purple bandana which Jerry provided when he said he needed to reduce attention to his hair. For the eight extra dishes which he did not have the money to pay for, he needed to work six hours. He calculated it well and good, so he was not going to let Jerry chase him away before his debt was paid.

A flick of his right wrist with the pink – or supposed to be pink – cloth sent a chunk of leftover bits into the stack of two plates he collected. Flipping the cloth, he wiped the face of the table determined to rid every tinge of food marks. When it is all clean, he straightened and headed to the trolley where the garbage bag was and where the used bowls and plates were to be placed.

He did not like to owe any debts, big or small. Having had a great deal of problems with _debts_ in his earlier years, he never in hell would want to incur debts. A shiver ran up his spine and his thoughts began anchoring in a real bad direction where murdering, punching and such are, just as the image of a certain red haired man gritting a cigarette in a smirk flashed in his brain. He lifted the cloth in his right hand, shaking from the death grip on it, as his bangs shadowed his eyes in an ominous aura. Why did he think of that man again? It ruins his mood every. single. fucking. time.

The white-haired had not known he was standing there for what would probably have been minutes until a sound of crackling knuckles made its way into his ears. Jolted out of his reverie, he blinked a few times and turned to his right. But before he could see who that person standing beside him was, a punch met his jaw with a sickening creak.

…

…

Kanda Yuu was pissed.

There was one fucking person blocking his damn way out of the restaurant. He did not know who that was, not like he even care. All he wanted was for that idiot to scram to the side.

The passage way between the raised platforms where people sat on the cushioned floor and ate was so narrow it obviously could only fit one person. No shoes were supposed to be allowed when you are on the raised platforms and fuck it, he was not going to take off his shoes just after he wore them fucking on. And he was not going to just step on the platforms either. One, it would mean whoever-the-hell-was-blocking-his-way would get what they want. And two, he was Japanese so he very well would not go against the tradition, especially not for some moron muttering to himself.

His eye twitched as he was ignored, and the raven haired seriously regretted not bringing Mugen along from his car.

"OI" he growled once more.

And once again, he was blatantly ignored.

The raven haired clicked his tongue with another twitch and a vein pop, deciding that that person was just asking for it. Kanda lifted his arms with a murderous glare that went unnoticed by the object of his attention, crackled his fingers, and punched – aiming for the right eye.

But the person turned his head so timely, a little flinch shot through his moving fist. It hit the jaw; and sent the other crashing into the trolley behind. Loud clatters resounded as the person landed harshly onto the ground and Kanda swore he heard gasps somewhere in the background. Once again, not like he cared.

"Che," he stated, a note of smugness. That would tell the person not to be fucking standing in people's wa – And wait. That face looks familiar. Cobalt narrowed on the somewhat angled face, on that fucking white hair that was revealed as the purple thing on the head fell off.

_Oh._

Grey hues locked his just at that moment and gracefully, Kanda lifted an eyebrow.

Then a middle finger appeared, and the white-haired person named Allen Walker glowered at him.

The raven haired snorted and crossed his arms.

"You asked for it."

His comment was met with silence, the white-haired himself was quiet and nobody else sitting around seemed to want to interfere except with the murmurings. He looked at the other who was getting up with a hand cradling his apparently injured right jaw and a wince.

A little something made itself known, but Kanda mercilessly stashed it into bits. That guy deserved it for blocking his way for a god damned ten minutes. It was a miracle Kanda didn't act earlier already.

Then realizing Allen Walker was still glowering at him, the raven haired rolled his eyes. But he stopped mid way when a thought occurred to him.

With a frown, Kanda took the few steps between him and the other and grabbed the timely raised left arm intended for defence. The raven haired dragged the other to the cashier, paid for his meal, and exited the restaurant that had begun to be filled with criticizing remarks about him and pitiful ones for the Allen Walker, taking in mind to slide the door shut with all his might.

"W-W-Wh" was the sound that left the other's lips all the way to the car park, along with the struggle to get his hands off of the other's arm. Kanda, however, ignored it like the white-haired had blatantly ignored him for the damn ten whole minutes. Talk about returning the favor.

He pushed the white-haired into his car, and slammed the door before the other could get out.

Swiftly, he entered his car through the driver door and lugged the door shut, turning on the engine.

Kanda felt a glare on his side, and with a twitch of an eyebrow - returned it with twice the intensity.

"Shut the _hell _up. I'm trying to be fucking nice here." A pause as cobalt narrowed at grey orbs. "You can't talk."

A frown made its way onto Allen Walker's face, and the other's mouth opened and immediately closed for a moment, before the male slumped back into the car seat and deftly buckled the seatbelt.

"Che." He pulled the gripper.

And so, he really had no idea why he had suddenly decided to be _kind_. He nearly shuddered at the word. If it had been anyone else, he'd have left them there to die and walk off without a second glance. Oh, and without a hint of that something, definitely. But he _had _admitted earlier that morning that Allen Walker was one hell of a different soul…

Kanda frowned deeply as his car moved out of the parking area. Fuck it.

…

…  
>Allen leant back on the plastic seat in the clinic, hands to his side, palms on plastic, waiting for his turn.<p>

So, the one named Kanda Yuu punched him like an asshole and brought him to a clinic like a Samaritan. The hell was with that guy?

Allen would admit he already somewhat guessed the raven haired had a violent tendency – the short tempered, glaring, almost always annoyed characteristics told as much – but it was a whole different matter half-knowing it and actually experiencing it. It hurt like shit.

Grey eyes narrowed as he lifted his fingers to touch his right jaw lightly. At that, he instinctively sucked in a breath – yes it still hurt like shit. He looked up at the screen installed at the top of the wall, and realized there was still two people before he reached his turn with a sigh.

Just then, a certain raven haired male pushed the glass door of the clinic open.

Allen glanced at him, before rolling his eyes purposely and looked away. He was still pissed.

Yes, Kanda Yuu attracted him, but getting punched, seriously? It turned everything absurd.

"Oi," the other called, dropping a bundle of plastic into his lap.

Not to mention, the raven haired had not even apologized.

Allen dug into the bag without looking grateful like he usually would be towards others who went and bought things for him. Kanda did not really deserve that then. The white haired got out a sketchbook and a permanent marker, flipped onto the first blank page and wrote. Finally, maybe he would be able to get answer to the millions of question that had been in his head since he sat in the other's car.

Allen swiftly showed the other the page upon completion.

: Why the fuck did you punch me for :

Kanda Yuu actually scoffed, "You were fucking blocking my way."

: And you had to PUNCH me? :

Cobalt deadpanned at him, and Allen kindly returned the favor with grey.

He poured all his energy into it, and the other seemed too stubborn to back down either.

So naturally…

The battle lasted long.

Too long, Allen felt his eyes were going to cry for oxygen.

However, no way in hell was he just going to back down like when they parted earlier in the morning. He _had_ wanted to spend more time with the other, but at right then, he was not quite sure it was worth it to deal with the other's tendencies. So he was no longer caring a shit. Allen Walker was not going to lose.

He resisted the urge to blink as much as the instincts demanded, still glaring.

At long last, cobalt turned away with an audible "che."

A smirk slowly crept itself across his face. Ha! Allen Walker won Kanda Yuu.

He was about to write a demand for an apology when he caught his number tag appear on the screen. It really was a long battle, Allen mused silently. The white haired got up stiffly with his sketchbook, knocked on the wood door, and entered. For unknown reasons, he found the other following him inside the room.

/

"Che. He already said it's not a big deal so stop looking like you were murdered." Kanda Yuu told him as they walked back to the others' car.

Allen's eyebrow twitched. The bastard, how about Allen hit him and caused him to have a dislocated jaw? Then ask him to go through the doctor's manual treatment, which definitely was so fucking_ painless_.

He opened his sketchbook once more and scribbled as they continued their pace.

: Yeah. I could do you the same favor :

"Che." The other grunted monotonously and Allen stuck out his leg out of spite.

Too bad it missed. Kanda stepped back in time before rounding his way around his leg.

"Brat. "

: Damn you :

Allen slammed the door of the other's car after entering, hoping it gets damaged.

Too bad the glass remained intact.

"Where do I drop you off?" came the question as Kanda got in from the other door.

The white haired gave it a thought with a scowl. He definitely could not turn up for work that night, being he could hardly talk. And deciding it was too late to go back to the restaurant to try and piece things up being it was already four in the afternoon after all that waiting in the clinic – he would have to owe Jerry this once, regrettably – wrote

: Yesterday's bar :

The raven haired arched an eyebrow at him before a hand drifted to the gripper.

Realizing a second too late, Allen lunged for the seatbelt.

…

The black car pulled over at the junction of Louvre Villa for the second time that day. And Allen felt his world had turned upside down. The fucking world was fucking moving even though they were stationary.

"Che. Are you going to get out or what?" The raven haired beside him decided to speak, a tone too irate.

Yes, Allen had taken the other as his driver – driving him to the bar and back to his house – but in all seriousness, the white haired felt it was the least the other could do. The Kanda Yuu dislocated his jaw, for goodness' sake.

With a frown and a hand on his forehead, he picked up the marker a little wobbly.

: I would have been a yard away from your car if you hadn't sped illegally :

The other responded by rolling his eyes.

Allen's eyebrow twitched, and with a firm determination to get away, he unbuckled the seatbelt and maneuvered himself out of the air conditioned. As the white haired slammed the door shut, grey hues looked up to notice the other had gotten out of the car too.

Allen glared. What now?

: Yes, Sir Kanda Yuu? :

"I'm gonna escort you up baka." The raven haired replied with a roll of eyes. "If you fall on the way there, you are going to point the fault to me too."

: Only you would do something like that :

The other shrugged and eyed him sideward-ly.

Allen narrowed his eyes at the man opposite him who obviously shouted with his actions that he would do whatever he likes. Then with a half hearted sigh, he scribbled a quick : Fine : and turned in heading to his house. Footsteps followed after his and the other managed to fall in pace with Allen despite the fact that Allen had been walking ahead.

Turning left, the two walked into a building surrounded with walls acting like fence – where there was a door Allen flashed his ownership card to the guard sitting bored in the guard house. It was basically a highly upgraded condominium where Allen lived, on average every unit had a four storeys and bigger foot squares on each level compared to normal small sized condominium. And the white haired had a five storey one simply because THAT guy decided that having a normal four storey was too degradable for the high presence of THAT guy to go over to with his ladies.

The guard motioned to the raven haired and Allen wrote a : With me :

They took the lift up to the fourteenth floor where Allen's unit was, half the highest level – turned two corners and finally came in front of the white haired 's house.

Allen spun on his heel the moment he reached his high gate from floor to ceiling probably thirty feet from the main door, and lifted a previously written page on his sketchbook.

: You can go :

The other did not respond, and getting tired of waiting, Allen took out his keys, unlocked the gate and got in. But before he could shut the gate, he realized Kanda Yuu had entered too.

His mind whirled in confusion and slight annoyance.

: WHAT NOW? :

The Japanese cocked his head to the side, and gestured for him to open the main door.

Allen's eye twitched.

Biting down the urge to throw his fist at the man, the white haired turned to his door reluctantly and scanned his eyes at the system beside it.

…

…

Kanda stepped into the house, and must admit he was a little stunned at the size of it. It was probably two and a half times bigger than the apartment the raven haired lived in – and the Japanese was starting to doubt if the Allen Walker was even any bit usual.

"_I have my reasons, okay?_

Kanda scoffed inwardly, whatever the reason it was, he felt it did not seem applicable to make a person that rich working at that sort of place.

The house, well the living room at least, had peach colored marble tiles that were so shiny they reflected all the light and at most of the times appeared white. There were five white curved couches, joined side by side until they formed a semi-circle, surrounding a clean glass coffee table, and upon a rectangular deep pine carpet. And he could see black patterned railings somewhere at the other end of the living area, leading upward.

He heard more than saw the white haired dropped down onto the couch nearest to the door with a sigh.

Narrowing cobalt, Kanda strolled over and stood a few feet from the other.

A few sound of friction from marker on paper, and Allen Walker showed him a page.

: What do you want exactly? :

The raven haired sat and leant himself back on a one-seater compared to the three Allen was sitting on at that.

What did he want? Kanda wanted an answer to that question too.

Somehow he felt his actions acted autonomously from the moment the other got out from his car and Kanda got the feeling the guy might avoid him for the rest of the life…

He crossed his legs and arms and opted for silence.

It's probably that thing about the guy being a different soul. Kanda frowned a little after trying to dig deeper into the issue and finding nothing useful.

Then suddenly, he caught a smirk crawling onto the other's face and Kanda got a sinking feeling. What…?

A light chuckle came from the male before him – it seemed he could do that even though talking hurt – and furiously, marker returned on paper once more.

: That desperate for a date huh? :

WHAT? Astonished and annoyed at the smugness, Kanda glowered death at the other – just barely able to restrain his eyes to widen and mouth from dropping open in shock.

The smirk remained on the other's face and the Japanese was starting to get frustrated as time continued, eyebrow ticking uncontrollably and face almost cramping from his overly busy features. He clenched his fist and had an urge to just kill off the Allen Walker once and for all.

A tense silence hung in the air asking for a savior.

Grey eyes staring at him was not helping matters either. It only made Kanda want to murder the white haired even more.

"Kuso." Kanda muttered with tightly clenched teeth, glare still on the other. "Do you want to die?"

Allen Walker pursed his lips almost as if in thought before writing something on the sketchbook once more.

Kanda decided he might seriously slaughter the other if the white haired said any absurdity again. A frown made its way onto his face amidst the busy work his features were already doing at the thought of his face appearing in the newspaper for murdering the hot pick of the town's best bar. _Kanda Yuu murdered Allen Walker, Exorcism Bar lose their hottest pick! _He tried not to roll his eyes.

He did not hear the marker writing noises stopped as he immersed in his own world – and realized it only when the moyashi thumped his sketchbook on the glass table to catch his attention.

With a scowl, the raven haired shot him an annoyed 'what' look before cobalt drifted to the words on white held down by a single gloved hand.

His eyes widened.

There on the plain page of the sketchbook wrote the following words, sounding nearly sincere.

: Do you want a date? :

…

…

It was strange. With Kanda Yuu, his emotions seemed to be on a roller coaster. One moment he would be pissed all the way to hell, and another he would start finding the raven haired tolerable. He need not mention attractive, because he could say it was already a given fact.

Why he suddenly decided to lay out such a question was beyond him yet probably not.

At all this, Allen could subtly say the attention of the other was mutual – it just did not seem to be in the raven haired 's normal to be acting even slightly nice from how much he could tell from the other's personality. For him to first, agreed to the invitation of the drink earlier that morning – then second, for him to attempt to make an appointment with Allen in the car before Allen started to make fun of him –third, to suddenly bring him to the clinic in all Samaritan like as if he felt guilty – and last, seeming not to want to leave for no apparent reasons – there were enough reasons for the white haired to think that way isn't it?

So Allen simply decided to lay out the stake.

As much as he felt like killing the man for his dislocated jaw and not knowing if it would be worth the trouble, there was still a part that wanted to know more about the other that the white haired could not shake off.

But goodness no, it was not going to be an in depth relationship since Allen Walker never ever did that – a fling it will be, probably. Just something to appease both their attraction, if what Allen deduced was right that it was mutual, and then they would both go their own ways.

That was exactly what Allen explained through writing a long passage about it.

Grey looked at cobalt which seemed contemplative and irritated as usual.

"The hell?" was what he could hear.

Allen nodded seriously.

It would be a win-win situation. Allen would not need to keep thinking of the other, which was exactly what the white haired did after he got home and attempted sleep – only being successful after two long hours. And it could give Kanda a reasonable excuse for himself not to leave being it seemed he did not want to leave from how the other was still in his house doing nothing. Due to attraction, Allen would say. So if appeased, everything would end well. And all is well when it ends well.

He received a deadpan from the raven haired at that and managed to force himself to calm down being it was he who suggested it.

"Are you fucking serious?" Kanda so gracefully spat.

Allen bit his lips in annoyance at the language.

: Are you dumb, why else would I say it :

"Che."

: If you don't dare to, we can forget it of course : Allen wrote on purpose and got a narrow of cobalt.

Another long silence filled the large house, and he could see the other closing his eyes as he leant back against the soft cushion.

Allen waited.

"How long?" The other asked, eyes still closed and voice an octave lower than norm.

So the white haired gave it a thought, summing up the time that could be deemed sufficient in his head.

: Three months. We just have to act couple :

He thumped his sketchbook again on glass, and cobalt shot open to the black words.

Those cobalt drifted to his and stared with all intensity, before Kanda nodded sharply.

"Fine." A pause and a smirk made its way up the other's features.

"And we'll see who would miss the other when it ends eh?"

Allen narrowed his eyes at the other, and lifted his lips in a similar smirk.

: Sure :

Oh. Allen Walker would not lose.

…

…

Kanda pushed open the swing doors of the bar, stepping into the still empty dance floor. He strode past a group of crew doing maintenance for the sound systems, heading straight for the locker room.

As expected, he was greeted by an overly enthusiastic rabbit who threw himself at the raven haired with a sharp exclamation of _something_.

The Japanese side stepped, simply avoiding the redhead, and approached his locker.

"Eh Yuu-chan?" he could hear the seeping concern in the other's voice, and Kanda turned a glare in Lavi's way. And to think he was giving him a fucking chance to stay alive.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He deadpanned before snapping back to the contents in his locker.

A sigh entered his ears as he chose what he was going to wear that night out of the five sets of clothing he was given for the week. A frown made its way onto his face as he picked out a skin hugging navy singlet and tried to match it with a jacket.

"What happened now?" The redhead was crushing newspaper again.

With a roll of his eyes, the raven haired slipped a carefully hung black short sleeve jacket too alike a shirt out of the locker.

"Che." He intoned and went for the changing room before the usagi could start throwing paper at him.

When he came out, he found a pair of demanding green eyes staring at him.

His eyebrow ticked.

"Don't look at me like that; I've known you for ages." A pause. "Something's definitely up."

Cobalt narrowed ominously but emerald stared on without an expression.

Kanda clicked his tongue, went to arrange his changed clothes into his locker, before finally turning to the redhead sitting at the wooden bench half a room's distance away.

Right. Something about dating someone is so up in the air. Am I supposed to say that?

The raven haired leant against the lockers and sighed. His eyes glued to the opposite wall, Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance. Honestly, he would never have seen the day coming.

"How do you date someone?"

The air suddenly seemed to turn stagnant.

Yes, Kanda Yuu was a host. Yes, it was definitely not an oddity to be interacting with customers romantically – it was his job for fuck's sake. But that is just a short time period kind of thing, you charm the customers most of the times and that was about it. Dating? Do you do that sort of thing every single minute during dating? So was he supposed to go charming the Oh Famous Allen Walker every second he meets the other? Even though the guy pisses him off nearly every second? For three whole months? Act like a couple? How the fuck do you act like one? And would that make the guy miss him after the whole shit is over? Just charming him does it?

He pinched the high bone of his nose with two fingers, rubbing. He could feel a headache coming. He had not thought that much when he agreed, he simply thought the other's theory was interesting and how he would love it when he beat Allen Walker in his own game. But what he did not thought was how he could go about claiming a sure win.

An idea struck him then and cobalt snapped up from the floor. He felt like an idiot suddenly.

"Oi usagi you better—"

He blinked, as the sounds of laughter finally registered in his brain.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA – YUU-CHAN YOU—HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" went the redhead still sitting on the bench. Okay it was more like clutching his belly while bending forward while sitting on the wood.

"HA,HA, HAHAHAHAHAHA—HAHAHAH"

His eyebrow twitched. The fuck.

"Usagi…" he muttered darkly to catch the redhead's attention. When those green eyes filled with tears looked at him between the ongoing laughter, Kanda smirked – crackling his fingers.

"For your information, I dislocated someone's jaw today." He continued, smirk never leaving his face, as he approached his target slowly. "And I'm sure I could always do better."

Lavi was so going to die for laughing at him. What a good way to vent his stress… He was probably two feet away from the retreating redhead who had a too large smile when he halted, almost slapping himself for having diverted from what he was going to say.

It was not the time for killing. Not yet at least.

He resisted the urge for the neck, and clamped his fingers down sharply on the shoulders of the other.

The laughing gas died down instantly, he could see. And Lavi stared at him with a late recognized fear.

"Y-Yuu-chan…"

"I am not going to lose." Kanda stated, bangs shadowing his eyes of any expressions.

"And usagi, you better to tell me what I need to know."

As if on emphasis, he tightened his grip on the shoulder blade of the redhead, causing the guy to jump a little beneath his fingers.

"O-okay I n-never said I wouldn't! " The redhead started with a shaky smile that did not fool the raven haired one bit.

The smirk disappeared and got replaced with a dark glower as Kanda sent the wordless threat.

One redhead named Lavi Bookman only nodded his head furiously in response.

Satisfied, Kanda paced back to his locker, slamming its door shut – something he had not done a moment before since he got distracted. A smirk crawled up his face once more as the face of a certain white haired appeared in his head.

You can play, but I am just going to show you that I can play better.

Oh, Kanda Yuu would definitely win.

Even if you are the great Destroyer of Time, Allen Walker.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the first day of the agreement they agreed on, set roughly about a week from when they last met.

Allen's jaw was getting relatively better, improving to say the least – talking was fine by then.

He looked himself in the rearview mirror of his silver lambogine, adjusting his clothes here and there before taking off away from the car he just parked.

The white haired wore a simple long sleeved white dress shirt, left unbuttoned to show the black article he wore beneath. A dark jean hung lowly on his hip, strung together with a long metal chain whose end drooped on his left hip, making low clanking noise as he walked. Of course, he would never forget his white gloves on his left arm.

He rolled up his sleeve a bit, glancing at the ivory stripped watch he wore. It was nine, a good hour before the arranged time with one Kanda Yuu. Allen could not help but let a smile tinge his face as he entered the park which was beside the building they were going to be in later.

Guys wait for girls – the somewhat unspoken law of the universe. As the both of them were guys, the one waiting would possible resume a slightly 'seme' role, which Allen had no wishes to give up.

He proceeded to the destination of the first shelter, and was about fifteen feet away before he registered somebody that was already in the location, making him halt abruptly.

Allen's fingers twitched.

Why the hell was Kanda so freaking early?

He reckoned just leaving, but gave a sigh as he smashed the thought. The whole thing was his idea to begin with, he was not about to simply leave just because he did not managed to come in earlier than the other. Besides, it might meant he lost – and to hell with that.

Righting himself straight, the white haired strolled over to the shelter where one raven haired sat.

Nearing, he offered a nonchalant, "And are there some reasons why you are here so early?"

The head of raven snapped towards him, its long strands whipping back like a cape with wind.

Cobalt met his and he could sense amusement behind them.

"Che. I could say the same to you huh, moyashi."

A frown crawled its way up Allen's face as he tried to decipher the word the raven haired obviously called him – but to no avail, seeing he was not that great in Japanese. He silently decided he would go find that word out.

Shrugging, he plopped down on the stone bench beside Kanda.

"It's only nine." The other continued.

When he glanced at the older in mild disbelief about what he just heard, he found an eyebrow rose at him elegantly.

Allen scowled. "So says the one who came at what, seven?"

The other rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. "It's eight, moron."

The white haired managed not to drop his jaw open, but he was sure he gave it away when he looked at Kanda with a bewildered face that he could not help. This guy is just so damn adamant to be the seme eh? Allen rolled his own grey before his eyes took in the appearance of the male sitting beside him.

Now that he thought of it, he had not really noticed the raven haired male's clothing in the bar, being that face and build was distracting enough. Then for the second time they met… Just say Allen was not in the mood to even see what the other wore.

The raven haired wore a plain white shirt beneath a sleeveless black jacket that glittered a bit under light right then. And travelling down, he found a dark pair of jeans similar to his with no belts. Grey eyes travelled back up as he finished his observation, jolting when he found cobalt staring straight at him.

A tiny smirk crept onto Kanda's face.

"Done with your scrutinizing?"

He tore his eyes away from the shimmering cobalt, refusing to admit his heart had skipped a beat.

Then an idea struck him, and he could feel his face mimicking the other's.

Standing up abruptly, he sent a hand to grip the older male's chin with his forefinger and thumb. Allen pushed himself forward, leaning his side tilted face in toward the other's until his lips were mere millimeters away from another pair. He purposely took deep breaths once he was at that position and the white haired could feel their warm breaths mingle together. He had a serious temptation to touch those lips with his own, but chided himself of the urge.

"Yes." Allen breathed huskily with a barely hidden smirk, fingers clenching harder on the other's chin to keep him from moving. "And I think the movie's going to start soon."

With that, he pulled back and whirled to head for the exit of the park where he just came from; ignoring the piercing glares he knew he was being shot.

The smirk got loose as he continued walking and he heard footsteps behind his. He definitely remembered how the older male tensed when he got near… A jogger decided to appear before him suddenly, and Allen had to bite his lips in time to prevent being looked at like he was crazy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lavi nodded, a finger under his chin in thoughts._

"_Wow Yuu-chan, never saw the day you'd agreed to such thing."_

"_Che." Kanda narrowed his eyes at the redhead seated on the sofa of the apartment they shared._

"_You must like him huh." A stupid grin appeared on the usagi as eyebrows arched up and down suggestively. "Who is he who is he?"_

_With a glower, the raven haired drew his Mugen which he'd gotten out of his car – when he knew he needed it to deal with a certain redhead. Its dark blade reflected off the ceiling light and gleamed threateningly._

_The said redhead gulped and raised both hands in surrender before Kanda grudgingly slid it back shut with a sharp 'click' and a roll of his eyes. Allen Walker was different, hence the reason he accepted the whole thing to begin with. But he was not about to tell the grinning maniac in front of him, ever. Who knew what the redhead would do if he knew he was going to be dating the famous Destroyer of Time?_

"_W-well." Lavi cleared his throat. "If that's the case… I'd say just act a little different around him than when you are with others."_

_Kanda furrowed his eyebrows. Huh?_

"_Like, be a little kinder, a little nicer or a little gentler…?" The redhead raised an eyebrow at him, to which Kanda scowled._

"_Hey! It's the truth! That's the way you gotta work around a 'couple', be it a real one or not." A pause hung in the air. "That, would be the only reason he might start to miss you after the whole thing is over. He'll remember your being different you see."_

_The raven haired narrowed his eyes in contemplation, before he nodded curtly._

_It sounded reasonable enough._

_Lavi beamed delightedly and Kanda rolled his eyes again as he leant back on the wall separating the living room from the kitchen. Act different huh…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the first day of the second month.

"Happy one month for us!" Allen Walker exclaimed as he presented a freshly baked cake on the dining table, worded with cream 'One month anniversary'.

Kanda rolled his eyes at the other, snorting aloud.

It was not as if it was real as in _real_. It was all a part of the challenge-agreement they had on going, which of course, the Japanese was going to win. But which of course, was going to end in only another two months. Why bother celebrating then?

"The main point of this is because you want to eat the cake." He pointed out with a raise of his eyebrow.

The younger frowned at him and Kanda just stared dispassionately, daring the white haired to deny it.

For the month they had been 'together', Kanda realized the other had a hell of an appetite. What was worse was realizing the glutton he had seen in his frequented restaurant was namely Allen Walker himself. He nearly widened his eyes to saucepans and disgust when he first ate with the white haired sometime back a week.

A resigned sigh reached his ears as Allen sat in the chair directly opposite his, an expression too alike a pout residing on that pale face.

"Yes I did. But I wouldn't have baked it myself if it weren't for today's occasion."

Kanda tried not to roll his eyes again, pursing his lips. Act different huh…

"Well then, how about thank you." The raven haired slipped on a small smile.

Those grey eyes widened a fraction, and Kanda could not help but feel a little pleased.

Unknowingly, he found himself leaning forward across the table and cupped the other's cheeks with his right hand firmly. Thumb moving lazy motions atop that smooth ivory skin, Kanda hesitated a good moment before throwing caution to the wind, leaning forward and capturing the white haired male's lips.

Ah, it was sweet.

But it was oddly not the kind he hated. Somehow it felt pleasant to say the least.

Possibly a tinge of honey and some spice like saffron.

A moment later, those soft lips started to respond – but Kanda pulled away just then.

An almost inaudible whine escaped the other, making the raven haired smirk because he heard it anyway. But almost as if just realizing what he just did, Allen's face suddenly morphed into a face of glower.

"Damn you."

Then, Kanda scowled. "What?"

"Always acting like you're the seme, damn you." Came the explanation as the white haired got up from the seat and strode to his side. And to be honest, the Japanese was a little amused – the tinge was erased, however, when a hand grabbed his neck none too gently and a pair of lips came crashing into his.

A tongue brushed his lower lips asking for entrance – which Kanda complied after more scowling. That muscle started to explore his cavern with intensity, which the raven haired reluctantly allowed for a minute before he fought back for dominance. He stood up, regaining his superior height, and plunged his own into the other's, ignoring the protests made by the white haired. His tongue tasted ever y last bit of that other's mouth, before nudging the other's to dance with it. The light electricity that ran whenever friction occurred made him a little giddy, and he was about sure the other as worse off.

Then suddenly, he felt a cold hand drift under his shirt, grazing the skin of his back.

He shivered, hairs standing up, tearing away from the kiss almost instantly – cobalt edging on a glare. But Allen never looked up, only slipping those hands out and buried his face in his neck - trying to regain even breathing.

"You don't like skin contact huh." The white haired stated. He was sure he could sense that bit of amusement even though he could not see the other's face.

"Che." Cobalt narrowed instinctively. Of course he didn't. Who did?

A pause occurred in his head. There were obviously more than enough people to count for that.

Then the white haired pushed himself from his chest, a glare on his face.

Kanda scowled in response, returning the glower without fail. He should be the one glaring.

Oh wait. He forgot Allen Walker was the one who got angry first.

"Then you shouldn't act like a seme." The white haired announced looking up.

The Japanese narrowed cobalt at the shorter male. "Why shouldn't I? That doesn't count. I'm pretty sure I act more like one." He paused, and slowly smirked. "Besides, I'm taller and better built than –"

Allen simply turned and walked back to the seat he came from, dropping down unceremoniously and stared at the cake which cream was beginning to melt – and leaving the Japanese to stand there idiotically.

Kanda scowled, looking at the other for a good minute, before sighing and strolling over to him.

"Baka. I'd hurt your pride?" A hand combed those silver strands too gently – to which the raven haired shivered at realizing how strange he was acting. He could not believe he was doing what he did simply for the whole challenge-agreement. With a deep pause, Kanda decided he was getting stranger the longer he was with that white haired idiot – which of course, meant it was not his fault at all.

"Yes." Allen intoned, causing Kanda to almost chuckle.

Timely, he halted his bemused thoughts with a deadpan at nowhere in particular. How easily he could forget everything was not actually really _real_… And suddenly, Kanda knew what the other was playing at with the staring-at-cake-looking-sad ordeal.

"Let's eat the damn cake." Kanda decided to change the subject, walking back to his own seat in the dining room of the Allen Walker's house.

Those grey eyes he looked into only gleamed, causing the raven haired to hold back a snort.

He was not losing at all – after all, he realized what he did without thinking have somehow managed to fall into his plan. Talk about acting different eh…

I am not going to lose.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the last day of the third week – of the second month.

And they were in his house, again.

Allen had asked the taller male why they could not go over to the other's place for once, for change. To which the other simply replied a monotonous "I'm sharing the apartment with two idiots. Not convenient." The white haired said nothing more to that other than a complain of "unfair". And it _was _unfair. Since they were mostly doing things over at his house, he would get reminded of the raven haired more than he'd liked to.

He let out a small sigh as he adjusted himself in Kanda Yuu's arms, on the couch.

They were… cuddling, sharing the warmth radiating from both of them. It was just for a while, just before they both left for their jobs respectively.

It was sort of strange, though lucky for Allen. After all, if the other worked in the morning, they would hardly have more than a few hours to meet up. But now that he thought of it, he never got to know what the other worked as. It was not common to work at nights, was it?

Grey eyes peeked up from beneath his white bangs and saw the peaceful sight of Kanda, simply closing his eyes and relaxing with raven locks tied loosely in a low side ponytail. He decided to push that question to later; it was hard to find the raven haired without a glare or a scowl other than when the older was mediating.

He took deep breaths and shifted once more to make himself more comfortable beside Kanda, leaning on the other's chest as a right arm held him in place.

To be honest, there was a tinge of fear lurking behind him.

For the almost two months they got 'together', he found out relatively pretty much about Kanda Yuu : his habits, his responses, his attitude toward everything. And normally, the more he knew about someone, the less interesting the other got. But with the raven haired, Allen was beginning to find that the other had somehow gotten even more intriguing, even more thrilling, the more he knew about him. That, for once, was a thorough oddity. He almost felt he could not get enough of Kanda, almost as if he was addicted to knowing the raven haired more. That, frightened him a tinge if nothing else. The thought that maybe, just a tiny bit of maybe… That he might have liked the other more than he intended. That his plan to appease attraction did not worked quite as well as he intended.

It would mean damage to his reputation if he had not gotten the other to feel the same. But he was not quite worried about that – he was quite certain he had been reasonably successful in that, even though what happened to himself was unexpected and downright frightening, no matter how slight that feeling was. It never, ever occurred before. He was Allen Walker!

He shook his head to shake off the thought, feeling the other's arm tightened on him as he did so. He waited for the question, already preparing an answer not quite completely truth, when he realized Kanda was not going to ask it in the first place.

Relaxing once more, Allen closed his grey eyes he never knew he opened.

He was sure the other would get boring soon.

Very soon…

His fingers clenched.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the last day of the third week – of the final third month.

Kanda stood leaning against the tall metal gate, pressing the doorbell of the fifth time, getting increasingly pissed. What the fuck was taking the idiot so long to answer a damn door?

As if on cue, the door some distance from where he stood swung open wide to reveal a sheepishly smiling white haired named Allen Walker.

"The fuck took you so long moyashi?" Kanda ignored that odd expression and growled.

"Erm, I think today's not the day to spend at my house." The other answered as he walked towards the gate where he was. A pause sparked, but before Kanda could demand an explanation for that, came the retort he heard all too often after the other found out what that word meant and he explained.

"It's 'Allen'!"

Rolling his eyes like he always did, the raven haired repeated the name, just to spite the other. "Moyashi."

He got a glower as a response.

"BaKanda."

Kanda all but hissed at that insult, leaning forward to loom above the other with his height. "One more word and I'll slice your hair with Mugen then sell it to old men."

"I'm pretty sure black hair would fetch a better price." Allen crossed his arms right behind the gates with a roof of silver eyes.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched – and he was about to retort once more when he realized that was not what he wanted to say, said realization pissing him off even more.

"ARGH fuck you, just fucking explain yourself!" Kanda growled, annoyed, crossing his arms with a death glare at the shorter male as Allen finally stepped out of the gates and locked it.

The other shot him a look before sighing, tugging his arms to the elevator.

"My master's back." Allen said when they stood before the elevator's metal doors.

With a scowl that had not dissipated still etched on his face, Kanda raised an eyebrow at the other.

"With his ladies." He saw the younger rolled his eyes.

/

They strolled in the artificial park built-in of the condominium, coming to halt when they reached a wooden bench. The white haired sat first, and narrowing his eyes, Kanda dropped down beside the other.

"So, are you going to tell me about that 'reason' you're working at that place?"

Cobalt observed the younger fidgeting quietly, before another sigh made itself known.

"Fine." Allen stated, eyes looking down at his feet while both hands supported him with palms down.

Kanda rolled his eyes when the other didn't start. "Then talk."

"I was abandoned at young, and got adopted by Mana. But it was not even a year before Mana died, and his brother took me in. Namely, Cross Marian. "The white haired seem to spat the name venomously.

Kanda did not bother even reacting, setting an apathetic face. What was there to react?

"So Cross dragged me around the world, stirring billions of fucking debts with his womanizing ways and alcoholic craze, leaving me to deal with billions of fucking debt-chasers. And FUCK HIM, I practically got chased around the whole country whichever country I landed up in – and he would so nicely come and collect me when I finally finished the debts after working my ass off. I ate the bare minimum to stay alive because otherwise there would be no money for paying the debts." The other breathed heavily, fingers up and wiggling ominously as if to emphasize something.

Kanda could not see the white haired's eyes, which were shadowed by bangs, but somehow he did not really had wishes to see – he had a feeling it would not be the best sight being a dark aura was beginning to surround the other already. Not to mention it was probably the first time he heard the other cursed so much all in one string.

Then the other slumped backward abruptly, looking up at the sky. Cobalt watched wordlessly.

"But I must say he taught me many things – electronics, technologies, businesses and more – the only reason why I tolerated him and the reason he is my master. " A pause. "And then one day, he told me he wanted to settle down in a country and stopped travelling the world. Shocked as I was, I couldn't be happier." Silver eyes met his and Kanda arched an eyebrow.

"So basically, that house isn't mine." Allen said. "Maybe it should be, but it isn't under my name."

Kanda gazed off, clogs turning in his head.

"Heh. He kind of just sold me to the bar to get enough money for the house, told the owner he could get me to work as long as he likes and as much as he likes so long the owner gives him enough money to buy a _decent_ house. And for Cross, a decent house is the one I'm living in right now. He ended up back to travelling the world. Why am I not surprised." The younger snorted. Then as if on an afterthought, added. "But I can't be gladder it isn't a brothel at the very least."

Cobalt widened in mild disbelief as he glared at the younger.

"The fuck is that called a _decent_ house!" He hissed.

That house was enormous; he had visited the top storey and found it to be the fifth. It was definitely and absolutely no where even _near_ decent.

A light chuckle came from the white haired and Kanda frowned at him.

It stopped, Allen recollecting himself.

"Well, so now you know." The other announced. "I don't get any basic pays like other flirts or hosts, tips are all I'm living on. And even fifty percent of the tips would go to them." The white haired smiled at him. "Thank god at least Cross decided he'd managed paying the maintenance fees for the house."

Then the white haired took a glance at his watch.

"Ah it's an hour already." Kanda heard Allen muttering.

"We gotta go back and kick Cross out." Grey eyes locked firmly to his cobalt. "Else he'd stay forever with his ladies, claiming I allowed him to."

With that, Allen took off back to the building ahead, the Japanese following behind silently.

Of all the reasons he tried to imagine Allen Walker having, he really had not expected that. His fingers clenching into fist, Kanda could feel a weird feeling crawling its way up and known.

What was it? Not that he was familiar with it, but it did not feel like sympathy.

Cobalt narrowed at the diminishing back view of the white haired.

Did he just felt real pain for the younger?

He had a strong urge to hug Allen Walker.

Oh shit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the third day of the last week – of the final third month.

Allen could not help a moan that escaped as their tongues rubbed together, the electricity that flared making him dizzy. He was slowly running out of oxygen, but he did not feel like stopping.

One hand grabbing the right shoulder blade of Kanda's firmly, another drifting upward to tangle in a mess of raven, he admired the silky strands through half lidded eyes for a moment before propelling himself upward to deepen the kiss.

Only when he was certain he was going to die if he did not get to breathe soon did he reluctantly tore himself away from those lips he came to know so well, panting.

The other laid his forehead on his, breath coming heavy too.

The couch they were lying on slumped downward from their combined weight.

"Kanda…" Allen breathed out shakily.

Truth to be told, he was getting afraid, it was the last week and he had yet to get tired of the raven haired. He could not believe a simple kiss still got his heart fluttering and hammering.

"Che. What." Came the icy retort from the older, taller male.

The white haired looked into the deep poles of cobalt, swallowed, and sighed.

He maneuvered his right hand to cup the other's cheek, stroking leisurely on the smooth skin there. Kanda is so beautiful…

A strong impulse struck him when he wandered across the other's face and found cobalt staring into his with intensity without blinking. Allen licked his lips, refusing to tear his gaze away until he felt he was drowning in those deep sapphire abysses.

"Your hair really is raven huh." Allen said out of nowhere. He just wanted to talk about something, anything – to distract himself from the impulse.

He saw a frown formed on Kanda's face and pushed a finger right between the other's eyebrows childishly.

"It's appears black, but is blue when you look close enough." The white haired elaborated. "Real raven."

Kanda suddenly smirked right then, making grey eyes widen as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He managed to force the blood down a bit, but he could no longer hold in what he wanted to say since before.

"I want you." Allen breathed, searching through cobalt eyes that went wide.

Harrumphing, the white haired licked his lips once more before continuing.

"This is gonna end in a couple of days isn't it." Allen refused to admit the tightening in his chest. "It would make this whole thing… complete. It would make it end beautifully, perfectly."

Yes. That was it. If Kanda agreed to it, Allen was almost certain he would get over the Japanese.

It must have been infatuation that had caused all those strange happenings to him. One that got too serious.

He moved his hand to the back of the other's neck, grazing it lightly and feeling the man tense.

And Allen sighed.

"But I know you don't like skin contact…" the white haired relented. "So if _you _don't wantto, it's okay too." On purpose, he added a tone of challenge to his words.

It was low, he knew it. But he could not afford still having himself caught in the attraction named Kanda Yuu. What would that make the three months they were together if it didn't work?

As he expected, those cobalt darkened and Kanda leant in.

But he did not predict the next words.

"Did you do this before? Often?"

His heart just suddenly clenched so tight he thought he would stop breathing and drop dead. Grey eyes slid shut when he felt tears pricking them. What the hell is wrong with me? Allen, now it wasn't _that_ unexpected was it?

Only when he was sure he pushed back every bit of water, he opened his eyes to look into cobalt firmly.

"For the first question, no." He replied solemnly. "So there's no need to answer the second is there?"

Yes, he worked as a flirt – he'd flirted, kissed, made out but never really the real thing. He had his principles! That was just a job and there was no way he would go out of the line.

"The furthest I went was making out…" Allen decided to add. If they were going to go all the way, he believed the other had a right to know. Though he was not quite sure they would, and it kind of worried him what would happen to him if that was the case. Would he still be locked with thoughts of the other?

A pause hung in the air.

"And you…?"

At that, Kanda narrowed his eyes at the younger male below him.

"The furthest I went was kissing, damn you."

He saw Allen swallowing.

"Oh. Yeah, you hated skin contact… No wonder you just had to be so good at kissing."

The raven haired decided to ignore that comment, compliment to be more accurate. He would usually have given the other the pleasure of his smirk, being he knew Allen liked it when he did that. But right then, he needed to think. Holding himself up with his forearms, he stared again into the mesmerizing silver, finding his chest pang a little.

I'm so fucked any way, Kanda abruptly decided. Maybe it would end this shit.

As a reply, he leant in and molded his lips to the white haired, prying open the other's mouth without a care. He brushed the roof of Allen's mouth and pulled back.

"Alright."

Grey eyes stretched as his answer registered, almost as if the other expected otherwise.

Kanda raised an annoyed eyebrow at the younger. He was one who asked, god damn it.

"You'd betting a lot." Allen replied with a light frown.

Kanda almost snorted. What, was Allen Walker worrying for him now?

He pushed back the annoyance with effort, and simply because he already decided a moment ago and he was not about to change a decision he made, the raven haired shifted one of his legs to press a knee against Allen's crotch - hard. He got a husky gasp and a shiver as a reply.

He leant his face in, settling right beside Allen's so he could speak directly into the other's ear.

"Place your bet." He breathed lowly.

For a moment, the Japanese frowned at the lack of reactions from the other. Then before he knew it, a pair of lips crashed into his and two arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"All in."

They pressed together as tightly as they could, mouth never breaking apart. Tongues explored each other's mouth as if lives were at stake, licking, tasting, brushing, rubbing against each other.

Somewhere, the white haired had groaned deep in his throat.

Allen slid his fingers under the white dress shirt Kanda wore, carefully starting his work on the buttons of the shirt. When it was done, he skimmed his fingertips across the toned skin that was revealed, pretending he did not notice the shiver that Kanda made.

"Kanda…" he muttered unconsciously as he pressed a palm on the relatively large tattoo that lay on the older's left chest – once again, ignoring the slight shiver. It was pretty, somehow, and he thought it suited Kanda.

It was when he felt his glove being pulled off that he found himself tensing all the way to his bones.

Kanda never saw his hand before.

Grey anxious orbs looked at cobalt as the older narrow his eyes at his black arm.

"Erm… It's because -"

"Che. I'd listen to your story. But not now." The Japanese intoned before laying a kiss on the back of his black hand. Allen harrumphed; a little relieved the other did not get scared off. Now that was one more reason why he never did the real thing before. It was the sole cause why he was abandoned and he never quite liked showing it around.

Kanda brought the younger out of his thoughts when he applied pressure on the soft spot above his collar bone with teeth, biting down so hard it drew blood.

"Ah!" Allen whined, shocking himself.

But his thought was lost when the other licked it up, sending him shivers.

"Kanda…" The younger said his name in an almost moan, sending a jolt southwards towards the wrong place. Or perhaps, it was the right place… Said man pushed back the blush the slowly crawled onto his cheeks; nearly setting it on fire it was so hot.

He bit another area of skin lower the previous one, licking it up once it was done and earning a soft whimper from the white haired.

Then a sharp gasp filled the other's words as his hand slipped down underneath the jean and soft material – to his target of the day.

He grabbed it harshly, and held it there, simply to test the reaction.

"Damn – h-hot." Allen breathed, fingers clamming down hard on his shoulders and the said Kanda only felt his pants tightened.

"Che." He had to make effort to keep his voice even.

Then a hand slipped under his pants too, and the raven haired could not help but groan lowly at the heat engulfing him. Before he knew it, their position was flipped – Allen straddling him.

"Too- Too slow." The white haired managed between pants.

He flipped the buttons of the other's pants and in a quick move, hooked the material behind it along with the pants and pulled.

At the sight, Allen could not help but swallow. The other was larger than himself if he would say.

Then he was flipped back once more, hitting the soft couch on his back and only then realizing his own shirt was off too, pants half way through.

The other's fingers dragged the rough material down his lower leg, making Allen sigh deeply once it came off. That which turned into a needy groan when Kanda breathed on him.

"Kanda – AH!" His voice went probably an octave higher, a tongue licking on him. And Allen could not help but curse at himself for the sound.

Allen let loose a hiss when Kanda's warm orifice wrapped around him for a good moment.

His mind was hazy with lust when the other finally drew back and caught his own glazed grey with cobalt. The older then shifted back upward to delve into a passionate kiss with him, right before pushing three fingers at his lips.

Allen frowned a little and said what came to his mind. "Thought you said you'd never done this before."

"Obviously." Kanda said, looming over the younger. "Just heard enough."

A smirk broke out onto the white haired's before Allen took the three fingers into his cavern, licking and sucking purposefully slow. And the raven haired could not help the blush that had been threatening to creep onto his face any longer.

Once the other was done, he captured the Allen's lips with his own and sent his hand down between the pale thighs. Reaching the puckered hole that emitted a light sucking force, he pushed two fingers in.

The other's lips tore away from his instantly. "AH!"

Kanda kept from a scowl and laid his forehead on the other's again, silently questioning.

"D-Damn, one- at- a time…" Allen stammered shakily. "Didn't – hear enough…"

The Japanese let a small smile lift his lips before laying a quick kiss on the other's temple.

"Too bad." He muttered, continuing to push the two digits inside the other. He could feel muscles cramming on his fingers, so tightly his fingers hurt a little. Forcing the two to move apart from each other, he could hear Allen's breath hitching and see Allen's face scrunched. It must hurt huh.

That weird feeling crept up again, pushing a frown to his face before Kanda brushed it off. Not the time for it. He shifted down to the two red buds on the pale skin and nibbled a little on the left, continuing to push the two digits deeper.

Allen moaned, but whether in pleasure or in pain he did not know. He only knew it sent a renewed vigor down to his nether regions.

The third was added right then, and Kanda pushed them mercilessly all the way in as far as his fingers could reach. Then he knew he hit it when Allen's back arched off from the couch, legs wrapped around either of his hips as pivot.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Che." He curled his fingers once more around the same spot for confirmation, sending the white haired in a series of wanton moan.

Releasing his teeth he never realized he was gritting, he pressed a chaste kiss to the younger before removing the fingers from the tight space.

Somehow Allen looked rather… beautiful right then.

Allen panted, his vision that had gone white was returning albeit too slowly.

That was… There were no words for –

Suddenly he gulped, feeling his legs being lifted higher.

It was his first time no matter what, and he could freely admit he was a bit afraid. His legs were trembling against his will.

Then grey eyes caught deep cobalt looking at him. Was that worry hidden behind the haze of lust?

Swallowing, Allen nodded shortly – closing his eyes to prepare himself mentally. Truthfully, he had long given up ever topping the taller male.

Kanda pushed in all the way.

"N-nghh…" the white haired hissed, pain rippling through every inch of contact.

It hurt. It bloody hurts.

Tears of pain just slipped under his eyelids without control, before he felt a tongue licking them away.

"H-Hurts." He managed to say as he felt the older remaining stationary with heavy pants.

Kanda did not respond for a long while.

He breathed heavily into the younger's neck, damning his hardest not- to – move. His hips jerked a little, drawing a gasp of possibly pain from Allen. Damn it Kanda Yuu, don't – move.

He was losing himself bit by bit with the unbelievably tight heat engulfing him. His fingers clenched together as much as they could while they were supporting his weight, feeling them tremble slightly.

"O-oi…" He husked out, hips unconsciously just jerking again. Fuck – it.

Cobalt flashed up swiftly to silver, trying to tell the younger he could not restrain himself much longer with a deep frustration at how not in control he was. But the grey he met there were clear despite the tears, and Allen nodded sharply like he understood.

"D-do – it."

So Kanda followed his instincts that had been demanding for too long, pulling back completely before slamming hard back into that tight heat – right back onto that spot.

"Nn-!" The raven haired groaned against his will. Somehow, everything that was occurring seemed too much out of his control. He heard Allen scream.

The older male continued with that motion a couple times more, redrawing until the tip was left in the passage and thrusting back jerkily, and then they both knew they were on the edge with the suddenly coiling tension in both their abdomens. Sweat droplets cascaded down Kanda's face as the raven haired frowned in concentration to get them both there.

Allen moaned once more when a calloused hand grabbed his arousal, pumping him in time with the harsh thrust of Kanda's hips into his own. He felt he was breaking and having the most pleasurable moment at the same time.

Then Kanda struck his spot again, hitting dead on and Allen could not believe how much he arched his back away from the couch, not able to help it – screaming. He was sure Kanda moaned, their sound echoing off the far walls. They were falling off the cliff. The oblivion was waiting.

Did he scream Kanda's name? He did not know.

A sweat slickened chest dropped onto his when the tense coil got unwound and released, and they both stayed that way for a long time regaining their breath in pants.

His black hand slowly sneaked around the older male's waist regardless of the mess made, pulling himself closer as Kanda did the same.

"Kanda…" His lips moved automatically before he got too tired and sleep took over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the last day of the third month – of everything.

Or more accurately, evening it was.

Allen leant against the cool glass of the window of Kanda's black BMW, staring out at the setting sun from where they were: a sideway of an isolated highway that rarely had people.

"Now it's over isn't it." The white haired stated more than asked with a smile he did not meant.

He felt heavy, somehow. And he had a feeling he knew why. His plan did not work as much as he intended, just like he hoped would not happen.

It would go away after a while now that I had had time with him, Allen decided determinedly.

But he kept his mind blank and free of thoughts just in case. Allen Walker doesn't cry because of a – fling. The white haired swallowed. But he was not about to risk it.

Grey eyes glanced to his right.

The raven haired was silent all the way in the drive which speed he had somehow gotten used to and the whole hour they stood before the view of the sea of horizon and the slowly setting sun. A pair of dark sunglasses perched on Kanda's nose as the older stared into the blinding red. He looked downward and took in the simple white dressed shirt beneath a black vest and dark blue jeans strung by a bold white belt* the taller male wore.

He's still so beautiful. That aura never left him huh, Allen mused silently.

"So, would you miss me?" Allen let loose a smirk, facing Kanda. He did not really lose until the other proved himself otherwise.

The other took off his sunglasses with a flick of his hand, cobalt locking his grey.

And though Kanda did not reply, Allen felt he knew the answer. He was not quite the only one who lost… right?

"Would you?" The Japanese answered his question with another one, smirking when it took the white haired off guard.

"No!" Allen responded immediately. Grey eyes narrowed at the taller. "You didn't answer."

"Che. That's my answer."

Allen took awhile before it clicked. Ah.

But if Kanda was going to say that… What would have happened if Allen said yes?

A frown crept across his pale face, before Kanda strode over and pressed a finger to the between of his two eyebrows, looking amused.

He was going to stick to the fact that they both lost. It was bad enough for Allen Walker to admit he actually lost. Not that he would admit aloud.

Grey eyes locked cobalt for the second time that evening.

Then, "your car?"

"I got my friend to drive it here." Allen replied, eyes never leaving the other's.

"Hn."

As if on cue, he could see his own silver car appearing from behind the curve of the high way.

Quickly, Allen decided he had to get over this man. It would be a blemish to his reputation. Besides, why else for the three months agreement if he did not?

He flashed out his mobile and indicated for the raven haired to do the same. A scowl made its way on Kanda's face before he did as Allen gestured, exchanging phones.

With a deep breath, Allen deleted his own name from the other's mobile, handing it back once it was done. The older male seemed to realize, and did the same with his phone before throwing it back – good thing Allen caught it or it'd fallen down into the waters below the highway.

His silver lambougine which he was still paying his installments for pulled up neatly beside Kanda's black car, Allen's friend stepping out with a wave.

Allen waved back, pulling a smile.

Then Allen decided he wanted to have the last say.

He locked his eyes with cobalt firmly, unwavering, before he smirked the best he could.

"Bye then. It was nice to be with you."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Che. Bye mo-ya-shi."

But by then when the words left the raven haired's lips, Allen's back was turned. And he was walking towards his car.

Yeah, bye, I would get over you.

Allen slipped into his silver car without a backward glance and drove off with his friend beside him, the orange light streaming endlessly through his opened window.

"Allen?" Narien, his friend, asked when they were driving down the final slope of the highway. All objects in sight were bathed in warm fire by then.

"Yeah Narien?"

A pause lingered and Allen narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why are you crying?"

That was then he blinked.

And sure enough, tears cascaded down his cheeks from both eyes.

He stepped on the brake almost instantly, grateful for the lack of traffic.

Suddenly, almost as if because it was mentioned, the torrent just came.

More tears fell, droplet by droplet as he bent over the steering wheel, barely restraining his sob.

"A-Allen!"

That did it. That wisp of control he had been desperately clinging on –just snapped.

The sobs he had been holding in escaped his lips, tears flowing rivulets down his cheeks without a single gap in between, one by one moistening the leather steering wheel and his pants.

Kanda…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"-chan! Yuu-chan!"

Kanda snapped back into attention, jolting himself straight from where he was leaning against cool metal doors of lockers. Cobalt eyes glared icicles at the emerald eyes he found right next to him.

"What the fuck Usagi?" The raven haired growled in annoyance.

The flare of redhead did not reply for a moment, and Kanda was about to walk off to ignore him when Lavi's voice finally spoke.

"You'd been dazing off a lot these two months." The ruby haired stated.

Narrowing his eyes, Kanda crossed his arms and scoffed. "I have been thinking."

Lavi sighed, shifting to stand in front of him instead of being his side mate in leaning on the lockers. "Same difference Yuu-chan." A pause emitted, which the Japanese filled the short lived silence with a hiss at the name he was called.

"It happened after that agreement shit you had with… whoever it was?"

Kanda tensed, body going rigid and eyes growing darker at the male before him.

"Mind. Your. Own. Business." Kanda gritted the words out, before adding a firm, "And that is NOT it."

With that, the raven haired pushed aside the redhead looking at him with what seemed like seeping concern, striding to the bench and dropped down with a huff. The usagi just liked to poke his nose where he didn't belong.

Kanda could tell Lavi was about to pursue the matter idiotically thinking he was correct, and was already preparing retorts when –

A loud voice cut the other's words off before they left the redhead's mouth.

"Kanda! Lavi! Table 23!" It came from the stand-in cashier who was managing the counter that night, whose name Kanda could not bother to remember. The male cashier had slipped half his figure into the locker room with a barely ajar door, wearing a tall hat and uniform.

"Both of us?" Lavi asked then, skeptical evident in that guarded voice. "This early?"

And the raven haired understood. They were not the cheapest hosts there were in the bar, and were on the relatively tops of the prices seeing how that they were both popular picks. Kanda could proudly add that his fees was higher than the usagi's, but either ways, for them both to be called at the same time, the customer had to have quite a little bit of cash and taste.

"Yes yes, both of you. Both." The unnamed cashier repeated albeit lazily. "Now."

Then the door was closed, sending silence to resound in the locker room.

"Che." Kanda grunted with a roll of his eyes. He adjusted his attire for that night, a zipped up simple black hoodie with long flowing back as well as dark blue jeans with a right loop of silvery chain. Casting a look at the redhead, to which Lavi nodded with a bright grin, Kanda took the lead to the door.

"Now tonight's going to be fun don't you think Yuu-chan?" Lavi's voice rung happily as they exited the locker room and walked along the corridor that led to the main space of the bar. "We besties are finally having a night together!"

The Japanese could not help but snort at the obvious implication the redhead was trying at, though it dully struck a certain note in his heart, sinews twisting a little. Cobalt eyes narrowed, Kanda stepped into the grazing multi-colored lights and beats of pop music filled with buzz of noise from the forming crowd – let down raven locks fluttering to a stop before he continued further.

…

…

"Tyki, two beer." Allen smirked at his tanned friend leisurely as he rubbed circles on a blonette's left arm. Gold eyes stared at him for a good moment before the said man finally turned to get his drink. Grey eyes rolled, before he turned to the female he had his left arm draped on.

"Honey, that kind of guy isn't worth your pinning after." The ivory haired pulled a lightly frowning face as he locked silver with pale blue purposefully.

The blond shook her head sadly for a moment, before a chill hand cupped his right cheek.

Allen gave a sad smile he felt appropriate, pulling her into an embrace before placing his gloved hand over hers, wrapping it tenderly.

"If only he treats me just like how you treat me…" The woman trailed off and laid her face on his chest.

The snow haired harrumphed in agreement and brushed the blond locks softly with murmurs of 'I know'.

"Your drinks." Tyki suddenly announced, a strange undertone lacing his voice as he placed the glasses before them with a loud 'thump'. With that, his friend turned his back to them and begun cleaning bottles of expensive wine on the red-wood rack behind one by one.

Allen snorted lowly at his friend's actions before hopping onto a tall seat before the table, grabbing the two glasses and handing one to Stella.

Just then, a ringing chimed from nowhere and instead of reaching over the short distance between their hands to grab the offered glass, Stella dug into her red leather bag and fished out a phone.

"Hello?" The blond asked.

A couple of nods and short dialogues later, she clasped her phone shut and beamed at Allen.

"He wants to see me!" Stella exclaimed chirpily, jumping a hug onto the white haired and causing him to nearly spill the two glasses of beer. It was a good thing he had a great sense of balance.

"That's nice to hear." Allen commented with a big smile when Stella finally redrew.

The blond grinned, before digging into her bag once more to pull out a stack of notes. Allen subtly settled the glasses back onto the bar top as she did so. Then Stella leant forward to kiss him chastely on the lips at the same time the feel of crisp papers brushed his right palm.

"Thank you for your company Allen!" Stella smiled sweetly before giving a wave. "See you around."

And then she was gone, leaving the white haired holding the stack of cash.

Solemn silver eyes followed the blond figure until the female left the bar. After that, Allen spun around his tall seat and laid the stack on the table.

"Quick money don't you think Tyki?" Allen flashed a smirk at the papers as a finger skimmed the breadth of the notes from top to bottom.

The tanned man stopped the rubbing of silk against glass as he turned toward Allen. The soft 'clank' made as the bottle was set down being audible due to the soft background music and little crowd there was because of the fact that the bar had just opened.

Grey eyes looked up from the notes to find gold hues staring him.

Then before Allen realized it, the tanned male was leaning towards him with forearms laid on the bar top. Tyki came too close for his liking, and he was forced to look straight into gold. He had no idea why he swallowed, probably due to the abnormal intensity in those eyes.

"Something is wrong with you." His friend declared, staying in that position for a moment before finally pulling back and crossing arms.

Allen sighed softly, from both relief and annoyance – relief for the returning to normal of Tyki and annoyance for the same question that had been asked many times over.

"For the last time, nothing is wrong." The white haired repeated, a frown creasing on his forehead as he glared at his friend.

"Glaring won't work shounen." Tyki scoffed with a raise of an eyebrow at him. "We both know you don't go pulling customers unless it's near the time they collect the tips money from you."

Allen rolled his eyes and downed his glass of drink that had been left untouched since before.

"So?"

"So you going around pulling customers every second of the last two months while you are here is abnormal!" Tyki lifted his voice a little as if on emphasis. "I remember you saying they are only collecting money from you every three months. And obviously the first two months are_ not_ near the dateline."

"I just felt like it." The white haired narrowed his eyes, before drinking the other cup that had been meant for Stella. "And it's my job. There's nothing abnormal about it."

Tyki sighed. "You—"

Allen cut him off. "Whatever."

He could feel gold eyes blinking at him, and he knew why. He hardly allowed himself to be that rude.

Grey eyes quickly darted over the already forming crowd with a side tilt of his head– landing on a spiky black haired male that had just stepped into the place through the entrance.

"Do you believe I can get him to pay me?" Allen turned back to smirk at Tyki, intentions purely to stop the other from continue asking the loads of questions that always triggered a headache if he so much as gave it more than a second's thought.

The tanned male narrowed irises at him. "You are avoiding the topic."

A gloved finger was lifted up and pointing to his targeted figure, Allen ignoring the statement said. "Him."

"Shounen." Tyki repeated, and Allen could hear annoyance in the other's single word.

"I'll get him." The white haired gave one last smirk to his friend, regardless of the fact that Tyki only frowned deeper at realizing he was being ignored again. With that, Allen hopped off the seat to approach his target predatorily.

…

…

"CHEERS!" The sole syllable was pronounced by multiple voices over the rock music that had just been played in the bar. The bar was starting to swarm with people, dance floor beginning to be filled.

Glasses clanked against glasses as the seven people redrew their hands to take a sip out of their respective drinks.

A loud sigh of satisfaction escaped one ruby haired male.

"The champagne here is the best!" Lavi exclaimed with a bright grin plastered on his features.

The older man seated right beside him took the opportunity to sneak an arm around Lavi's waist, pulling the redhead closer and leant in to whisper something Kanda could not catch properly.

It seemed to be something about the fact that the older guy could treat him the drinks for the rest of his life. And the redhead had pulled on a touched smile, reaching up a hand to graze the male's cheek.

Kanda barely suppressed a snort, taking yet another sip out of the cold drink in his glass.

The seven people there were: Kanda and Lala, Lavi and Wisely, Reever, Lulubell and finally, the apparent head of the group who should be the one paying the bills – Neah.

The younger female shifted in his left embrace slightly and cobalt hues turned down in silent query.

Lala said nothing but lifted her left hand to interlace her fingers with Kanda's which were wrapping around her arm. Kanda leaned back into the seat with his drink held in his right, pulling a light twitch of his lips upward at her. She smiled back. For now, he would let her do as she deemed fit – so long she didn't step over the line.

"Hey." The leader clad in a smart and definitely expensive grey suit with hair combed backward neatly abruptly spoke. Some shuffling of fabrics later and a stack of plastic was laid on the black glass table before them.

"How about having a round of poker?" Neah asked lightly, a smirk lacing his expression as he looked across each one of them slowly.

He heard Reever sighing, Wisely stuttering words that came out incoherent but which anyone could guess was of protests and Lala letting out a groan before dropping her head onto his chest unceremoniously. Lulubell seemed utterly unfazed and continued sipping her cold champagne.

Cobalt eyes darted to emerald and Kanda raised an eyebrow.

The redhead shrugged with a pursing of upturned lips.

"Well let's start." Neah's face morphed into one of seemingly genuine smile, already shuffling the cards.

…

…

To majority of the crowd, Allen was strolling leisurely across the changing colors of the dance floor. But the truth was the white haired was having his silver grey orbs locked determinedly, predatorily on the spiky haired male on the other side of the dance throng.

He watched his prey darting eyes over the crowd, scanning and searching. Obviously the guy was looking for someone, probably already having appointment. But Allen had no intentions to let the dark haired turn up for whatever appointment that was previously made.

Get him to pay me, was the only thoughts resounding in his head as he increased his pace toward his target, an almost non-existent smirk playing upon his lips.

Allen slipped his palm up the male's left forearm to the elbow the second he got near enough. He could see the spiky haired man snapping his head toward him in an almost glare. A frown replaced the male's expression when he saw Allen.

The white haired smiled lightly as he replaced his graze on the other's arms with a firm grip and maneuvered to stand directly before the male who was almost the same height as him, probably a centimeter taller.

"May I know your name?" Allen flashed his silvers eyes up from under his lashes to meet black orbs.

The male's forehead twitch as if the frown already on his face was about to deepen.

A silence hung between them for a moment before the other spoke.

"Devitto."

"Oh. Can I call you Dev?" The white haired beamed at the other.

The dark haired looked surprised, frown vanishing in an instant, before nodding at Allen.

"You are…?"

Allen did not answer, choosing instead to pull the male into the dance floor just a few feet behind him. A new pop music began to play just as he found a space for them in the already large crowd.

"Allen." Allen announced as he allowed himself to dance to the beat.

Dev did the same after a short break of hesitation, moving his body in synchronizing to Allen's moves. The white haired shook his hip from side to side as he lowered himself before shooting back up straight and placing both his arms upon Dev's shoulders, body still responding to the music.

"Engaged, are you?" Allen decided to speak as he lightly lifted his lips in a smirk. He had seen the reflective silver on the dark skinned male's ring finger on his way down. But it only made things more interesting.

Black eyes locked him as the other nodded.

The smirk never left Allen's features as he leaned himself forward upon the other's chest and angled his head to speak into Dev's right ear.

"Do you mind bending a bit for me?" He made sure he was loud enough so the other could hear him even in the midst of bustling crowd and loud music. "Just tonight."

Dev evidently gulped, his adam apple bobbing so often as Allen felt him tense.

The white haired redrew from Dev's chest, leaning back enough for his silver to catch that black again.

An intense stare competition started as silver debated against coal. Allen brushed off the feeling of nostalgia, refusing to think about _that._ But he knew the spiky haired already agreed with how he did not turn tail and walk off. And the competition was nothing but a mean to decide who would assume which role in their to-be short lived flirt.

Then after what seemed like an eternity with three songs starting and ending, black eyes averted his with a lightest streak of pink on the other's cheeks and Allen let a smirk slip onto his face because he knew he won. But it was at that moment when Dev pulled away from him, his hands that were upon the other's chest falling limply back beside him. Grey eyes narrowed as the other begun to push through the crowd, away from him.

And that was how it always was with self determined seme. They refused to take the other role no matter what, and when forced to, they would simply walk it off. But Allen was not worried, he had met more than enough such cases and he had still been successful in grabbing the seme part in almost all of them. Almost, because there was just one god damned exception… The white haired glared at nowhere, shaking his head as he made to stalk after Dev. He knew he could get the other to give in. He was _Allen Walker_ after all.

He was half way across the dance floor and probably just a couple of feet to reach the spiky haired male when his silver hues caught sight of something sideward he wished he never caught sight of.

Allen's breath hitched as he took in the unmistakably head of raven poking out of a place of the tall backed couch despite the colored lights. And the feel just drew him in, shouting at him that it was _him_.

Allen told himself he wished he never caught sight of what he was staring at now, plans left forgotten as a certain spiky haired male paced further and further from him until the male was out of sight, but he knew he was lying to himself. He had been looking out of one man named Kanda Yuu ever since that fateful day they parted. Of course, Allen had known the other's address even if he never visited it – but pride and reputation just did not allowed him to go gate crashing when the other had not done that to his own house.

He swallowed thickly, silver eyes darting around and contemplating a way to approach the seven-people group on the velvet red couch naturally. Allen hated the fact that his heart was already hammering away.

…

…

"Not again Neah!" A groan of protest came from one man called Wisely.

The said leader grinned cheekily at his friend as arms flew out onto the desk to collect the irregularly placed cards on the black glass, tapping them on the table here and there before shuffling again.

"My bad, my bad."

"Argh, I don't want to play this anymore." Lala said crossly, a pout residing on her face as she turned to Kanda. "Let's not play."

The raven haired merely shrugged in agreement. He had no particular care about the card game, even less about winning or losing it.

"No." The tone was firm as Neah spoke, gold eyes sparkling as he looked up to Kanda and Lala who were directly across him from the breadth of the table. "Another round."

"Low." Lulubell commented chastely as she picked up the champagne bottle and started refilling her glass. "You know you'll win."

"Y-Yeah…" Reever started to say, pale blue eyes widening as he looked almost horrified at his uplifted palms. "It's the eighth time Neah!" Those blue eyes snapped toward the accused male as if for emphasis just as another groan of support came from Wisely.

Neah smiled at the blond male but continued to distribute the red backed poker cards on the table.

"Don't accuse me, it's just my luck." The leader commented nonchalantly as he lifted his portion of the cards, fanning them one swipe of his thumb.

"I don't think that's it…" Lavi drawled as the redhead picked up his own set of the cards. "Right, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, taking his cards from the table as well. "Probably."

A sigh drifted into his ears from the blond female beside him. "Not probably Kanda. It's…"

"Definitely!"

Kanda blinked at the unified cry coming from five other occupants of the u-shaped couch, the only two left out being Kanda and said accused Neah himself.

Then cobalt subtly noticed Lala had not taken her cards. So Kanda decisively pressed a kiss to her forehead to encourage her to pick up the cards so they could start the game already. The game was boring, but sitting around waiting for the game to start was worse.

At the coax, Lala slowly reached out to claim the plastics with a pout.

"That's mean of you guys, don't you think?" Neah asked as he threw a card onto the pile first.

A loud sigh, unified once again, resounded through their group.

Kanda's lips almost twitch up at the somewhat amusing sight.

"Hey!" Neah exclaimed at them, Lulubell having her turn silently being seated beside the leader, before Kanda noted those gold eyes drifted away from their group to move more sideward from Lala.

The Japanese turned his head to the left in mild curiosity of what distracted Neah, regretting it almost an instant later.

"Oh god Allen! Are you planning to join us?"

…

…

Wow Allen we've gotta thank you for the wine!" Wisely called, widened eyes unable to help it and stared at the waiter pouring red liquid into eight new stemmed glasses from an antique wine bottle.

"Seriously."A redhead added in a deep voice from his position within Wisely's right embrace, emerald eyes also locked on the wine flowing into the transparent case.

"Totally." A blonette nodded in agreement as another glass gets filled with rich garnet, blue eyes not missing a single drip of the wine flowing into glass.

Allen chuckled nervously from beside Neah as he tore his eyes away from the man directly before him across the table to face the three males.

"Well… I didn't expect Neah would call for such an expensive wine." The white haired smiled lightly at them. But it seemed to go unnoticed as emerald, blue and gold continued to stare at the flowing wine incredulously.

"Your pocket is going to have hole, Neah." Lulubell said, leaning back into the tall back of the matching color couch with crossed arms.

"I agree with Bell-nee." A blond female commented with her chin propped up by palms, elbows on the table as she leant forward to take a better look at the flowing wine.

"It doesn't matter," Allen heard Neah from his left. "The great Destroyer of Time is right beside me and dare I care about some of that money?"

Silver eyes met sparkling gold and Allen beamed brightly at the man, sending the silent message of thanks as his gloved hand laid itself upon Neah's right thigh. Neah grinned.

And he was grateful.

Allen was about to shout out relief when he had maneuvered to the group where _he _was at and found Neah to be part of it.

He had been so frustrated because he could not quite seem to think of ways to approach the seven-people group without being awkward, weird, desperate or unnatural. He worked as a flirt, not a host – so usually he never approached those in large groups.

Neah was Tyki's cousin. Tyki and he were relatively good friends so Allen basically knew the tanned male's entire load of cousins. And just so happened, Neah was one of the few the white haired had spoken to before.

He slid his gloved palm over the jeans on Neah's thigh from back to the knee until the waiter finished with the last glass, wiping the opening with a silk cloth similar to the one Tyki always used, placed the antique bottle gingerly back onto the black glassed table and walked off.

Seven hands immediately reached forward to pick their share of the wine, almost too anxious to taste the liquid that screamed bliss.

Allen did not, merely waiting for Neah to get his glass before asking his question.

"Introduce your friends?" Allen asked, grey eyes darting to the raven haired to a glare before he could help it. The man had never said a word since he sat down, neither giving Allen even a wisp of recognition nor a glance his way. His chest tightened at being treated as a stranger, and Allen was quite annoyed.

"Eh." Neah stopped in the middle of swallowing his wine, laying his glass down and immediately lifting his left arm to go about introducing the group in an anti-clockwise manner.

"But you've met our cousins Allen." Neah raised an eyebrow at him amusedly before turning back to the group with a shrug.

"Lulubell."

"Wisely."

Allen did not miss the fact that Neah skipped over the redhead.

"My good friend, Reever."

Neah skipped over Kanda too.

"His sister, Lala."

"Oh…" Allen blinked, trailing off as eyebrows furrowed. "Erm…"

"I'm Lavi if you wanna know Allen-chan!" Grey eyes snapped up towards the redhead who was grinning too largely at him. He smiled back at the other's friendliness.

"And that grumpy guy is no one other than dear Yuu-chan! Ne, Yuu-chan."

At that, a deep growl made its way from the raven haired male, the only sound Kanda produced throughout his seating yet. A little knot twist in his chest as the wave of nostalgia washed him again.

"They two are hosts." Neah clarified, draping his right arm over his shoulders as his left went to pick up the neglected glass of expensive wine.

Allen blinked once.

And once more.

And another once more

—before grey eyes snapped up to look horrendously wide at the raven haired seated before him, namely one guy called Kanda Yuu.

Host? _Host_? How come Allen didn't know!

But the object of his horrendous stare was not paying him any attention. Kanda was whispering something to the Lala, which got the blond female frowning but smiling a second later.

His heart panged in his chest, threatening to crawl up his throat.

Kanda is a host.

Allen reached for his glass and downed the red liquid in a single gulp, not caring whether it was a waste.

Kanda is a host.

He let the information sink in, pushing against accuses that were about to pour from his lips. Kanda knew who he was yet Allen never knew who Kanda was. What a joke. He stared wordlessly at the empty glass between his hands. And suddenly, all that working at night and having never interacted with a flirt made sense.

…

…

"Why aren't you drinking?" Kanda asked as he registered that the blond beside him was doing nothing but staring at the red liquid.

Blue eyes met his and Kanda could not help but raise an eyebrow at Lala.

Then suddenly, he could feel eyes trying to bear holes into him. He suppressed the frown and the feelings being stirred at the thought that _he_ was paying attention to him

"Drink." He said, if only to push away those gnawing feelings of _almost _excitement, tugging the female into his arms. Really, it was almost only.

"No. You drink." The blond then said, tone firm as she pushed her glass forward in front of Kanda, offering the red wine within.

Kanda arched an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

Lala pursed her lips. "You look suave when you drink…"

The Japanese blinked in surprise and amusement. Did he just hear that? "That doesn't make sense."

The blond frowned before leaning closer so she could speak into his ear.

"Five hundred."

A smirk made its way across Kanda's face. "Six."

Without waiting for a response, he reached his hand for the glass. But instead of taking the offered glass, Kanda grabbed Lala's left hand which was holding it and tilted her hand. The red wine flowed seamlessly into his mouth from the glass still held by the blonette's fingers, Kanda casting a lazy sideward glance at her with cobalt*. And of course, he could not be more pleased with the reaction he had gotten. The blonette flushed a deep red, and once all the liquid went down his throat, Lala pulled back her hand to cover her face.

Oh well.

The raven haired set the then empty glass onto the table, sparing the female a thoughtful look before he looked straight and found grey eyes staring near murderously at him.

Cobalt tried not to roll; he tried not to snort in amusement; he forced himself to ignore the other, choosing to hug the female once more.

"Damn." Lala said lowly as she relaxed into him, blush not yet gone.

Kanda pulled on a little smirk as he placed his chin on her blond hair.

Then after a moment, the female redrew and fished a stack of notes from her bag— laying it gently in Kanda's palm.

"Six is fine." She said.

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

And Kanda swore a dark aura was emitting from a certain white haired called Allen Walker.

…

…

Reever yawned, arms flung up high to stretch themselves as he stood up, legs already having gone numb from hours of sitting

"What… the bloody time is it n-now?" Wisely asked sloppily, staggering as he stood up and stumbled on his own feet. He landed back onto velvet red with his face before a hand harshly pulled him up.

"You are drunk Wisely." Neah sighed as he held the other in place and gestured for Reever to help him.

Blue eyes rolled but the blond still moved to support the drunken man, slanging Wisely's right arm around his shoulder to support his weight.

"Heh. Sorry I poured him too much." Lavi grinned sheepishly at the leader.

Neah shook his head with a smile. "He's not good with alcohol."

Then Allen found gold eyes turning to stare at him and he smiled with raised eyebrows.

"Thanks for your company tonight, Allen." Neah smiled as he lifted his chin with a forefinger. "You really are lovely."

The white haired felt a light blush lit his face and Allen sighed. "Thanks for the compliment."

Sure, he always fought for that seme role but Neah was more of a friend than a customer so added with the many drinks he had drunk, his competitiveness was not quite present.

Then the finger under his chin was gone, and he saw Neah bringing out a stack of notes from behind his grey suit.

"Here." Neah said as he handed him the stack with a smile.

Allen nodded after a moment's thought, taking the money in gratefulness. It was not exactly part of his job, so to be honest he had not thought he would get paid for it.

"Thank you Neah." Pushing the stack into his pocket, he stepped out of the way to let them pass through the narrow passage of between table and couch.

The background music had already dimmed to a light humming as the night had long since turned dark and the bar was closing in probably a few minutes time.

"We're never playing poker with Neah or you again." Lavi grinned when the males left with a staggering drunken and Lulubell. "It's a good thing no money was involved. Or we'd been bankrupt and still owing."

Allen let a genuine grin slip onto his face before silver eyes glanced off and saw Lala still chatting away with the raven haired, pressed close. He nearly frowned again, only catching himself a second later and reprimanded himself for his foolishness. Who were they? They were nothing. There was no reason why he should be getting – what, angry? The white haired shook it off but silver orbs returned to the couple all the same.

"Lala-chan the shop's closing." The redhead called from his side.

It was then the blond sighed, he could hear it in the almost empty bar – it was them and two bartenders getting off work left.

"You can leave first you know." Lavi suddenly said to him, emerald orbs flashing. "Me and Yuu-chan share an apartment so I'm waiting for him to go home."

Allen swallowed and shook his head. He wanted to… what? What did he want to do?

He could not remember it then, so Allen casted it aside. His brain was already too busy wondering if not going over to Kanda's apartment over the times they were 'together' was a means to avoid being caught for his… job. Though even then, he could not understand why. Allen was not any better himself, was he?

The redhead arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing more.

Allen was thankful for the silence. His head was beginning to hurt.

After what seemed like an eternity, the female redrew from Kanda and grey eyes caught a stack of money being pushed to the raven haired male. The said male leant forward to kiss Lala on the lips before the blond finally turned and walked off where Neah and the rest had gone before.

A whistle came from Lavi as Kanda approached them who were a good twenty feet away from the black glass table where he and Lala had been.

"Good day for you huh, Yuu-chan." The redhead grinned at his friend. "How much already?"

"Che. That's because she's decent." Kanda scoffed as he neared. "And you don't need to know that."

"Awww!" Lavi groaned, crossing his arms. "Come on!"

Then the raven haired was right before them, Allen quickly pulling on an apathetic face as he looked into cobalt without wavering.

"Home." Kanda growled out the single word, before tearing from their shared gaze to face the ruby haired male situated beside him.

"Geez, cold blanket." The redhead chided mockingly, before the raven haired brushed past Allen by the shoulder as he pushed Lavi forward.

"Walk usagi."

"Bye Allen-chan!"

But he could not register the friendly greeting. He could only note how utterly cold his heart felt from the slight and seemingly insignificant brush.

His fingers clenched tightly as the sound of footsteps slowly but surely faded away.

Finger nails from his right hand cut crescents into his palm.

Then Allen couldn't take it anymore. He simply just had to call out.

"Kanda!" He cried out loudly as he whirled himself toward where the two headed for.

Call out the name he had been turning over in his head every second he was left alone for the past two months…

He could see them stopping near the only door to the outside world, Lavi shifting sideward to look back at him with arms up and behind his red hair. But the one whose face he truly wanted to see had not.

Allen swallowed thickly, swallowing the plea that almost came out.

He kept his voice steady and calm with all his effort. "Can I talk to you?"

The silence was heavy as the bar was quiet after even the bartender left.

It was faint, but he could hear a rumbling growl from Kanda.

His heart rate sped, worrying whether the other would turn him down.

Then, "Baka usagi, go home first."

The heavy breath he had not known he was holding got released in whizz.

Emerald eyes looked at him again, and then looked at the male, whose back was still to Allen, before Lavi shrugged, mumbling some words to Kanda that Allen could not hear from where he was, and exited the bar.

Finally, _finally_, the Japanese whirled to face him. Cobalt locked his and Allen wanted never to let go of that gaze.

"Che. Where do you want to talk at?" A pause. "The bar's going to lock up."

The white haired breathed in deeply, striding forward the too long distances between them, grabbing Kanda's hand as they left the bar together.

…

…

They sat on high stools before the bar top in a bar called Dawn Bar, which has a different opening hours compared to Exorcism Bar which they, apparently, both worked in. It was not as famous as the one they worked in, but the crowd was not the least either. The mixture buzz and music seemed almost the same to the two workers of Exorcism Bar.

Kanda looked at the white haired from the corner of his eyes, wondering if it was his imagination or that the other appeared paler than he remembered.

With a sigh, Kanda leant forward with his glass of beer in hand, nostalgia crashing into him.

"You said you wanted to talk."

Allen frowned as he cupped the empty glass in his mismatched hand, drink already consumed. He did want to talk, but now that they were sitting amicably side by side, Allen's words seemed to have flung out of his head.

"Yeah." The white haired choked out, cursing himself at that.

The raven haired hummed as he continued to look the younger male secretly, before deciding to help.

"You never got to tell me about your hand did you?"

"Ah. I was bornt with it." Allen said, fidgeting with the empty transparent material with his fingers. "They called me monster because that was not how human's hands were supposed to look like. They as in my parents and almost everyone I met. So I wear gloves."

Kanda nodded in acknowledgement, wondering when Allen was going to start the real talking. To be honest, he was not that curious about his hand – it was just Allen's hand –, he was more curious what he wanted to talk about, curious and almost excited. As he said, it was only almost. Really.

The silence that loomed over them sent him ticking when he realized the white haired was not going to talk. He already helped him out back there! What else did the moyashi want!

"OI." The raven haired growled dangerously, eyebrows twitching as he glared at the brown liquid in his glass. "Talk or I'm leaving."

"Erm!" Allen said immediately. It was stupid, Allen knew. But well, that would leave Kanda no choice of just turning to leave.

Kanda rolled his eyes and turned to face him.

"As far as I know, you don't go sitting with large crowds."

Silver eyes narrowed and Allen rotated his chair too.

"How come you never told me you are a host?"

Kanda leant back slightly, crossing his arms. He knew it was as obvious as day that the question would come out. And he already had an answer.

"You never asked."

The white haired frowned in search of his bits of memories. "I remember I did… Ah! You cut it off!"

His lips twitched but he remained silent. He had no retorts for that. It was fact.

"Well." The raven haired shrugged.

Allen sighed exasperatedly. "So you knew who I was even before I talked to you didn't you?"

Cobalt orbs flashed, and Kanda downed the remaining of his drink.

"Allen Walker – the one who had enough charms to destroy time itself, Destroyer of Time. Who wouldn't?" Kanda locked gaze with him and broke into a full smirk.

"GAH!" Allen groaned as he gestured to the bartender for another cup to hide the fact that he was probably blushing to his roots. The white haired had to bite his lips to keep the smile off his face. He did not know why, hearing the older male speaking of him like that made him… really happy. Even if it might be idiotic of him to behave like that, it still made him happy.

Kanda saw the dust of red painting Allen's cheeks anyway. His heart was racing at the reaction, for reasons he had long since told himself not to think about. Lifting his right hand over his heart, the raven haired took silent deep breaths to will and calm it down.

He swallowed as the bartender arrived with Allen's drink, and Allen smiled at the bartender in thanks.

Damn the moyashi. Since that fateful last day of their agreement, he had already decided he would not think about the feelings. Yet with the white haired seated casually beside him, those same feelings were starting to crawl its way up his throat. And Kanda could not help but curse at the younger for it.

Allen took the new drink, glad he had another target to avert his stare at.

"But why?" The white haired found himself frowning as he turned back to Kanda.

"Why not let me know?"

Cobalt narrowed as the raven haired placed his right elbow onto the bar table, leaning his right cheek on his palm and looked at him with seemingly amusement. God, the nostalgia was so overwhelming that Allen felt his heart swell.

"I was wondering how much the great Allen Walker could be." Kanda let the corners of his lips twitch upward. "If I told you I was part of the not-pure, it wouldn't be fun would it?"

Allen rolled his eyes even while his heart hammered away.

"Lousy reason you got there."

"But it's the truth."

His gloved hand reached for the glass perched on the bar top beside him, bringing it to his lips as he gulped in down for courage of what he was about to say. He seriously worried for his heart that was pounding blood all too fast.

"So, after all." Allen breathed as he locked his own grey with cobalt firmly. "Did you miss me?"

He held his breath, hoping and pleading and praying to all the heavens that Kanda would take his bait. Yes, bait. Ever since that evening they parted, every night he laid awake pondering whether everything would have turned out different had he replied differently to a certain raven haired male. Indeed. Probably it would have turned out the same. Probably it would have turned out worse. But over the agonizing two months, all Allen could feel deep in his bones was that it did not matter. What is the worst is knowing what could have been – Allen experienced it right to his core. As much as they were nothing right there and then, they probably, no matter the slimiest of chances, could _have_ been something had Allen not responded out of his pride and reputation.

His fingers interlaced themselves, palm pressing against palm with a layer of black leather in between.

"_Would you?"_

"Did you?"

Grey eyes widened in surprise, ethereal delight bathing him in a blissful glow as his brain confirmed the words he had just heard. The second chance he had pinned for so much…

Allen hoped off the tall stool in an instant, inching real close the Japanese who was blinking at him and starting to look at him as if he was crazy.

And indeed.

Probably Allen was crazy.

He was crazy more than he'd like to over this man called Kanda Yuu.

"I did." Allen breathed heavily as he stood before Kanda, who was still seated. "As much as I did not want to, I did."

He locked gaze with the Japanese once more, knowing the other had tensed up from the stiffening of his body. But he ignored that and looked only into the deep abyss of dark sapphire. Those eyes were drowning him.

Allen felt more than saw Kanda slipping from the seat, eyes having been too focused on the dark swirling pools.

Two arms wrapped about his waist and he was pulled flushed against the other's chest. The warmth radiating off the older male only served as a reminder of how much he missed him – the only one he ever lost to in his whole career life.

Kanda smirked as he nibbled on the younger's back earlobe, breathing three words into that same ear with a heavily laced smugness.

"So I won."

Allen jerked up from his chest, looking horrified once again just like the moment he found out he was a host. But the smirk was retained on Kanda's features.

"Your answer… That's my answer." He cut in before the other misinterpreted it, pausing to take in the other's expression.

"I missed you too. But you said it first, so I won."

At the stark shock stoned into the younger male's face, Kanda could not help but break into a grin. His heart fluttered but he could finally tell himself that it was alright for it to do that. And the grin just refused to be wiped off once it took place on the Japanese's face so Kanda only grinned wider, almost choking on amusement when he felt a dark ominous aura emitting from Allen.

"Kanda…" The white bangs shadowed his expression as Allen felt his fingers twitching in near annoyance. Yes, his heart was beating against his rib cage as if it wanted to escape to the older male before him. But it did not change the fact that Kanda had just claimed his victory over him in such a downright smug tone… And it made him want to beat the hell out of the older male.

Lips crashed into his just as silver caught a glance of nearing cobalt, and suddenly thoughts flew out the window from both of their minds. Tongues rubbed against each other and tasted each other with passion, desperation, desire and the simplest need.

A light whimper escaped Allen's lips as Kanda bit into pale skin of his collarbone after leaving the younger's mouth to let him breathe. Allen took the chance to slide his fingers down the older male's side lingeringly, feeling the toned muscles that still shivered slightly.

In the midst of the bar and music they were unfamiliar with, not even one noticed their little make out before the bar table. Everyone was busy with their own respective jobs and chatters.

Kanda leant his forehead on Allen's, both taking heavy pants to regain the well needed oxygen.

"Fuck, I miss you Aren."

A genuine bright smile lit Allen's features before Allen closed his eyes, relishing in the small contact of their foreheads. And he knew the smile would stay there for as long as it needs to be.

"I miss you too asshole."

Their fronts drawn up before customers during their night jobs did not matter. All that matters was the solid and real feelings underneath that they both know they had for each other.

Kanda could not help another grin breaking upon his features, though Allen with his closed eyes apparently would not be able to see it.

Oh well.

* * *

><p>First, it was my first time writing lemon... hope it wasn't too crappy.<p>

Second, I'm SOOOOOO glad i managed to finish this before 2012 :D (I had a writers block yesterday, and today there is one portion of the story near the ending where i had just kept rewriting over and over.)

Third, I know i'd probably could have broken it down into a two or three shots... But i'd been dying to write a long M-rate one-shot... Thus i just had to leave it as it is, besides, i really did wrote it in one document so...

Fourth, _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ No matter what people say, i think there _is_ a possibility of the world ending... But if nothing else, i hope it doesn't just so i can write my yullen week and finish my half-way stories.

Fifth, my graduation year is next year wish me luck.

Sixth, thanks for reading! :D

Last but not least, reviews/comments are welcomed.

*I think anyone who had read up to the latest chapter would spot it – it's the same as the clothing/scene respectively in DGM chapters. God how i love 208 seriously.

_Hoshino, don't don't don't kill kanda please. And 211 was awesome until allen ran away from kanda ^^"_

**_Goodbye 2011 in 1hr and 20 minutes... Will miss you with all my heart.  
><em>**


End file.
